En los mares
by Auraws
Summary: Jack Sparrow y una hija de Calypso... que pasaría si Jack fuera... un semidios.
1. principillo

Le observa desde las profundidades, envuelta en su lecho húmedo de corales. El pelo aletea alrededor de su rostro, tapando su visión del hombre perfecto por un momento. Pero al instante su rostro vuelve a aparecer. Ahí está, sonriente, como casi siempre que le ha vista, apoyado sobre la barandilla del barco, mirando hacia la mar profunda, como si estuviera enamorado de ella. El viento agita sus cabellos. De pronto alguien les llama, en la superficie una voz femenina clama por el capitán Sparrow, en las profundidas, una másculina reclama a su lado a Cyrce, la ninfa, hija de Calypso.


	2. secundillo cyrce

Cyrce era una de las hijas de Calypso y… un humano. No era la mayor, ni la pequeña, ni la más bella, ni la que mejor cantaba… a primera vista, Cyrce, la sirenia, pasaba desapercibida, pero tras mirarla un poco mejor… había algo… algo en ella… que te enganchaba y no podías alejarte.

Cyrce era morena, con el pelo tan oscuro, que si la claridad incidía directamente en él, arrancaba destellos azulados de sus cabellos. Como contraste, tenía unos ojos apaciblemente tormentosos, de color grisaceo como una mañana de invierno. Expresaban sus sentimientos casi con más claridad que su propio rostro: cuando se enfadaba relampagueaban como el rayo, cuando se alegraban reían, cuando se entristecía… parecía como si el mundo se hubiera cubierto de nubes.

Bien, Cyrce era una sirenia, sí, sí, sirenia, con la i entre la n y la a. Y esta sirenia tiene una leve diferencia con las sirenas normales, y es que puede cambiar su forma a placer. Esto es porque Calypso, su madre, reina de los mares, tuvo un hijo con un humano. Por ello, Cyrce, puede reemplazar su linda cola escamosa, por unas largas piernas cuando lo desee.

El Palacio de la Reina de los Mares, donde nuestra protagonista vive, no se hallaba en el fondo del mar, como hallais podido imaginar; sino que se encontraba bajo unos acantilados.

Sobre ellos se erigia una mansión, bellísima, blanca y reluciente. Pero Todo el mundo en los pueblos cercanos decía que el acantilado de MayFar, estaba maldito, y por ello nadie se acercaba a él. la parte de arriba, era una gran casa. Allí, vivían humanos que servían a la reina del mar, y habían hecho un pacto de no revelar jamás donde se encontraba el lugar ni quien habitaba allí, bajo pena de muerte. En la parte de debajo de la casa, la perspectiva cambiaba completamente. La luz desaparecía, dando lugar a una cueva, llena de agua marina. Completamente equipada para que allí vivieran durante mil años, todos los sirenos del mundo. Bajo el agua, una trama de corales, estalactitas y todo tipo de plantas marinas formaban pisos y pisos de moradas sirenianas, que llegaban a ese lugar por un pequeño hueco, que existía en el fondo de los acantilados.

Una tarde Cyrce salió de caza, para ahuyentar a unas morenas que rondaban por las rocas del Palacio. Nadaba con el oído aguzado, intentando encontrar señales que le llevaran hasta las presas, cuando de pronto, oyó un estruendo sobre ella. Se encontraba en mar abierto y a una profundidad bastante alta, por lo que a su alrededor solo había oscuridad. Subió unos cuantos metros y se refugió tras una roca. Una tormenta terrible sacudía el mar, que embravecido mecía violentamente un barco en su superficie.

Cyrce salió de su escondite, subiendo más arriba, para observar si había peligro para los humanos. Desconfiaba mucho de ellos, por lo que no quería mostrarse, pero tampoco era plan de que nadie muriera porque Eolo estuviera enfadado (dios de los vientos).

De pronto, comenzaron a caer objetos al mar, la sirenia les esquivó como pudo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se le vino encima un cuadro, enorme. La esquina le dio en la frente y se desvaneció, flotando hasta el fondo del mar, junto con la pintura.

Pasados unos minutos, la tormenta fue cediendo, el viento se calmó, y la lluvia arreció un poco. Las nubes continuaban allí, pero el barco podía ser dominado.

Cyrce abrió los ojos, y contuvo una exclamación, ante ella, había un hombre… observándola. Alejó la pintura de ella, que flotó hasta quedar apoyada sobre una roca. La pintura era bastante curiosa, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres caballerosos y fuertes; y mujeres bellísimas y frágiles representadas en las pinturas.

En esta ante ella, solo había una figura: un hombre. Era… estaba… le observó lentamente: los ojos, negros, oscurísimos, con una mirada profunda y sensual, delineados por una raya negra. El pelo largo sobre los hombros, en rastas, con un pañuelo rojo que se lo apartaba de la cara. Un inicio de sonrisa socarrona asomaba en sus labios. La chaqueta negra, larga con galones, sobre la camisa blanca, completamente abierta mostraba un pecho firme, de hombre. Y las manos, con sus dedos largos repletos de joyas, estaban apoyadas, una sobre una mesa al lado de él, llena de mapas, y la otra sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Una sonrisa franca afloró en los labios de Cyrce.

- Pirata, pensó automáticamente. Cargando con el cuadro y un par de tesoros más, se alejó de allí.


	3. la mision

Wenas chicas, se me rompió el ordenador, y tuve problemillas, pero he vuelto y con muchas ganas de Piratas del Caribe. Gracias a Allenduka y Atenisa, me habeis hecho sentir muy bien . Y también grace a Coco, por sus ánimos. A ver cuando hablamos.

Un besote a todos y espero que os guste.

Aura

Jack en realidad, no había posado para su pintora. Ella solo le había observado durante unos seis días, sin que se diera cuenta, y así había conseguido un retrato casi perfecto del pirata. Cuando la Perla, zarpó de Tortuga rumbo a otros lugares, el capitán Sparrow encontró en su camarote el cuadro de su pintora desconocida, con una nota:

_Porque jamás había visto unos ojos tan increíblemente profundos como los tuyos._

El capitán sonrió y bebió durante toda la noche, a la salud de la bella dama (él, al menos, estaba seguro de que solo una dama podría retratarle con esa belleza). Cuando a altas horas de la madrugada, la tormenta comenzó y balanceó el navío de arriba abajo, el cuadro ya estaba colgado del mástil de la perla, para que todos pudieran observar la obra de arte, al menos esa noche; porque cayó a las aguas y se perdió de su vista… ¿para siempre?.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Cyrce nadaba presurosa, con el cuadro en las manos, mirando a su alrededor, para ver si acechaban las temibles morenas. Al llegar a Palacio, salió del agua y se dirigió directa a su habitación, escondiendo la pintura en su armario. Era mejor evitar represalias. Después se vistió y bajó a cenar. Cena con la familia. Elogios a cada una de sus hermanas, por lo bella que era, lo bien que cantaba… en su opinión nada de eso valía en las profundidas. El océano era despiadado, para poder sobrevivir en él, había que ser una luchadora, una guerrera, sin compasión por nadie. Pero en su familia nadie apoyaba eso. Sus hermanas la llamaban marimacho, e incluso algunos de los sirenos la despreciaban porque a pesar de no ensayar jamás, tenía una voz dulce que enloquecía a quien la escuchaba.

Cyrce había aprendido a no confiar en nada ni en nadie excepto en ella misma… y una sola de sus hermanas, Elia. La única persona que la encomendaba trabajos con los ojos cerrados, era su madre. Y en esa cena, de nuevo, Cyrce volvió a ser la protectora de los mares.

Calypso envió a su hija a buscar a un pirata, a un hombre que ella no había conocido ni había visto jamás; su encargo: bajarle a las profundidades, para realizar una reunión urgente. El pacto se había roto, el equilibrio del mundo, de la tierra, los mares y el cielo, se tambaleaba: Calypso necesitaba a Jack Sparrow en su Palacio.


	4. es el

Bueno, so sorry, hago los capítulos como me salen, y lo de escribirlos largos… no se me da muy bien, prefiero concentrar el misterio en uno cortito que hacer uno largo y superfluo. Un besote a todas, en especial a allenduka, atenisa, aldi (¿qué tal tu inglés?) y Hanny-chan (yo tmb amo a Jack, pero Will también me mola un montón, tengo ligeros problemas con ambos en mis historias, jiji): 

me animáis con vuestros reviws un montón a seguir. Grace Aura.

Era de noche cuando Cyrce salió del palacio, nadando presurosa, con una pequeña bolsa a la espalda con todo lo necesario, para cuando tuviera que intercambiar su linda cola rojiza, por unas esbeltas piernas.

Pasaron los días, en la superficie, Jack se dirigía hacia Tortuga, tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, ya que no tenía planes, hasta llegar a la isla.

Mientras, Cyrce atravesaba las olas casi sin descanso, los pocos momentos en los que se permitía dormir, lo hacía cubierta por rocas o algas a su alrededor para protegerse de los peligros marinos. Siempre, antes de cerrar los ojos, sacaba de su bolsa el lienzo- al que había arrancado del marco, desmontando también las maderas que lo sujetaban; para llevarse solo la tela.- y observaba durante unos minutos esos ojos. Pensaba que cualquiera que la hubiera visto, pensaría que estaba loca; enamorarse de un cuadro, de una pintura, cuando ella ya estaba prometida… pero algo le decía que ese hombre era especial, diferente…, aunque nunca fuera a salir de su cárcel de colores, solo con observar como esos profundos ojos negros se tranquilizaba.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Una tarde oscura, de nuevo de tormenta, Jack echaba una cabezadita, como quien dice "atado" al timón. El capitán se apoyaba, derrumbado sobre él, respirando acompasadamente, y de vez en cuando murmuraba una frase ininteligible. De pronto, una ráfaga de aire frío le despertó y el capitán se irguió en toda su altura, escrutando su derredor para ver quien le había despertado. 

Su tripulación se encontraba en cubierta, todos ellos con las espadas desenvainadas en guardia, el capitán hizo un gesto y Cotton subió las escaleras para ocupar su lugar en el timón. 

Señor Gibs, ¿qué es lo qué ocurre?.- dijo Jack, en su tono de siempre, mientras bajaba las escaleras con sus andares "majestuosos".

Señor, tenemos un polizón.

¡HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UN POLIZÓN!.- rugió una voz femenina, detrás de los piratas. Jack fue apartándolos de uno en uno, porque no le dejaban pasar. Ellos no bajaron sus armas en ningún momento, pero cedieron para que su capitán pudiera observar a la recién llegada: el sol tormentoso arrancaba destellos azulados de su pelo, estaba en posición de guardia con un puñal en la mano, y si no hubiera sido por su respiración agitada, hubiera parecido una estatua por lo marfileño de su piel. Los ojos grises parecían un mar agitado, miraban de aquí para allá, hasta que se pararon en el capitán; su cuerpo se relajó durante un instante por la sorpresa:

Tú.- murmuró apenas. Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar, recuperándose.- Busco al capitán Jack Sparrow.- Jack sonrió.

Soy yo preciosa. 


	5. la huida

Chicas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviws, sois las mejores. Grace allenduka por el largo, me encantó , a aldi, atenisa… weno a todas!!.

Besotes

Aura

Su sorpresa fue en aumento, pero esta vez, no dejó que se trasluciera lo más mínimo.

tengo que hablar con vos.- dijo Cyrce. El capitán hizo un deje con la mano para que comenzara.- En privado. Creedme, por vuestro bien, es mejor que sea en privado.

Está bien, está bien. Seguidme.- se dirigió a su camarote, seguido por ella y Gibs. Al entrar, él se sentó tras su mesa, colocando los pies sobre la misma. Cyrce le observó detenidamente, de abajo a arriba, hasta que se topo con sus pícaros ojos observándola a ella del mismo modo.

¿y bien querida… lo primero es lo primero quién sois?.

Lo primero es que él se marche. He dicho que quería hablar con vos, y eso significa, que SOLO quiero hablar con vos.- Jack sonrió e hizo con un gesto de cabeza que Gibs se marchara de la habitación.- Soy Cyrce, una enviada.- dijo ella escuetamente, a pesar de todo lo que le había fascinado el retrato de Jack, había aprendido a desconfiar de los humanos y solo aportaba la información necesaria.

Bonito nombre ¿y qué es lo qué queréis, Cyrce?.

A vos.

Vaya, sois sincera.- se levantó y se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia a un par de centímetros.- ¿y por qué si puede saberse, una bel… una muchachita como vos, desearíais los servicios de este honesto caballero?.

No por lo que pensáis seguro, Jack Sparrow. Debo llevaros a las profundidades. El pacto se ha roto. Calypso os necesita a su lado.

Mmm… el pacto… y ¿por qué debería ir con vos?.- Cyrce le miró sorprendida.

Porque Calypso os necesita, eso es suficiente. Jurasteis fidelidad a los cuatro reinos, no podéis echaros atrás.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, preciosa, casi ni lo recuerdo. No creo que me necesiten para nada.- Dijo dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su mesa.- Ahora si no quieres nada más.

Gibs entró en la habitación a toda velocidad.

Capitán, hemos divisado un barco, bandera negra, y tiene intención de atacarnos.

TODOS A CUBIERTA.- gritó Jack. Cyrce desenvainó de nuevo la hoja de su cuchillo, siguiendo al capitán por el pasillo. Esperaría el momento preciso.

El barco se acercaba a gran velocidad, y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, ya le tenían encima, lanzando escalas para subir a la Perla, la lucha comenzó rápidamente, ninguno de los dos bandos se amedrentaba, los pistolones atronaban el ambiente con sus cañonazos, las espadas arrancaban chispas al cruzarse unas contra otras, y los cañones de ambos barcos llenaban el ambiente de cenizas y humo. De pronto la batalla paró, uno a uno, los tripulantes de la Perla fueron tirando sus armas al suelo. En el centro de la cubierta, Jack Sparrow se debatía bajo el filo de una espada en su cuello.

Hacía mucho tiempo que te buscaba, Jack Sparrow.

Capitán Jack Sparrow si no te importa.

Creo que no estás en situación de bromear, Jack.- dijo el hombre apretando ligeramente la espada contra el cuello de Jack consiguiendo que un hilillo de sangre rodara por el cuello del pirata.

Vamos, Black… sabes que no lo hice a posta.

Para ti, capitán Black Bart, Sparrow; y siento informarte que no te creo; me robaste el tesoro, todas y cada una de las piezas de oro y diamantes que había en esa cueva, y después de eso, me entero que las has dilapidado como un perro sarnoso en mujeres y fiesta, en Tortuga.

Bueno Black… ya sabes, mi tripulación estaba hambrienta, yo necesitaba alguna compañía…- dijo Jack, que consiguió por fin zafarse de la espada, y mirando de frente a Black Bart iba caminando paso tras paso hacia atrás.

Mientras la conversación transcurría, Cyrce lentamente se había ido retirando a un lado, observando a su alrededor, buscando una manera de sacar al capitán Sparrow de ese aprieto.

La conversación continuaba, y Black Bart hizo que los prisioneros de la Perla pasaran a su barco. Caminaban por la pasarela de madera de uno en uno, Cyrce era la penúltima y tras ella, Jack Sparrow, que seguía intentando convencer con zalamerías a su captor. Súbitamente, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de los hombros del pirata. El movimiento justo para tirarle al agua, los piratas sacaron sus pistolones y asetearon el mar sin piedad. De pronto una mancha rojiza comenzó a teñir las aguas. Black Bart soltó una carcajada y su barco zarpó olvidando allí a la Perla Negra.

Pd. El misterio del cuadro se resolverá más adelante, tranquilidad, es parte de la historia.


	6. accidentes y llegada

Bajo el agua, Cyrce miraba la superficie. Cuando habían saltado al agua, la habían herido. Su tobillo izquierdo sangraba insistentemente. Cuando observó que el barco ya había desaparecido, tiró de la muñeca de Jack, sacándole del agua.

Entre los dos treparon a la Perla Negra, y dejaron inconsciente al par de guardias que Black Bart había dejado cuidando el navío, por si acaso sus ocupantes volvían de la ultratumba.

Ahora, capitán Sparrow, va a poner rumbo al acantilado de MayFar.

Pero no puedo dejar así a mi tripulación, querida, debo perseguir a ese…

No quiero más discusiones.

Pero preciosa.- Contestó Jack zalameramente como había intentado hacer minutos antes con Black Bart- es mucho mejor que les salvemos la vida a mis camaradas y entonces podremos ir donde os plazca. Además ese acantilado está maldito y ….

BASTA.- le cortó sombríamente Cyrce.- Me he dejado herir para salvarte la vida, y ahora vas a ir a ese acantilado o te atendrás a las consecuencias. La ira de la Reina del Mar, se cernirá sobre tus hombros.

Bueno, tampoco hacía falta ponerse así, con insistir un poco…

Jack puso rumbo al acantilado. Los días pasaron lentamente, uno tras otro, con solo un ligera parada para abandonar a los perros sarnosos de Black en una isla apartada de la mano de cualquier dios. Al principio Jack se encontraba un poco resentido con la muchacha, que en varios momentos le encontró intentando cambiar de rumba la Perla para ir en busca de sus compañeros, pero con el paso de los días, la tensión se fue relajando, al capitán no le quedaba más remedio que atenerse a lo que su… acompañante le pedía.

Cyrce se comunicaba con la reina del mar de noche, cuando la tocaba su turno al timón. Mediante gaviotas o delfines, que llevaban los mensajes a su madre. Cyrce llevaba el tobillo izquierdo vendado, y en ningún momento se había quejado a Jack, pero notaba cuando se convertía que se la hacía difícil mantener el rumbo. De vez en cuando, los pinchazos eran insoportables, pero las algas la ayudaban a sanar.

Jack y Cyrce convivían sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, pero ya había habido muchos momentos en los que se habían descubierto mutuamente, observándose sin pudor alguno.

Una noche, Jack se encontraba en su camarote bebiendo ron. De pronto, sin saber muy por qué, se levantó y atravesando pasillos y escaleras a toda velocidad, subió hasta cubierta. Allí se la encontró a ella al timón. La luna esculpía su cuerpo, tan bella, tan irresistiblemente hermosa. Jamás la había visto como esa noche. Se acercó a ella y la observó desde lejos, sin atreverse a tocarla, pensando absurdamente que tal vez, si lo hiciera ella se desvanecería como en un sueño. Entonces ella le miró y se acercó a él rozando sus labios con los dedos y dulcemente dijo: Jack…

- Jack… Jack, despierta, es tu turno… ¡JACK SPARROW!.- el pirata abrió los ojos azorado, y sí se la encontró ante él, pero cansada y sudada, deseando darse un baño y meterse en la cama. Por una vez, se sintió un poco azorado, y abandonó su cama. Juntos subieron a cubierta, y entonces ella hizo lo que todas las mañanas. Subirse a la baranda del barco y lanzarse al agua. Jack la perdía de vista durante horas, pero después ella siempre volvía, empapada, pero feliz.

Desde ese día, Jack observaba a la muchacha con inquietud, la melena corta y revuelta; la forma de la cara, la piel pálida… la otorgaban un aura de muchacha desvalida a la que daban ganas de proteger; pero en el momento en que se acercaba a ellas y observaba la postura en guardia de su cuerpo y la fiereza de sus ojos, se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba protección de nadie, se sabía cuidar bien solita.

Cyrce también se sentía atraída irresistiblemente por el pirata, pero intentaba ocultarlo. Cada mañana, tras su baño matutino, observaba su lienzo, sin poder creer que fuera él y sintiéndose, por un lado tentada a devolvérselo, y por otro, reticente a ello. Cada vez se sentía más atraída por él, y cada vez más culpable, al pensar en su prometido.

Una mañana en la que el sol relucía en lo más alto del cielo, cuando Cyrce estaba a punto de saltar al agua, y Jack la observaba descaradamente, vieron en el horizonte su destino: Los acantilados de MayFar.

ahí estan. Los acantilados. Capitaneas el barco excelentemente Jack Sparrow. Haces honor a tu sangre pirata.- Jack sonrió.

Lo sé.

Cyrce bajó de la baranda de un salto, y se tambaleó cayendo al suelo. Se tomó el tobillo entre las manos mientras Jack abandonaba el timón para ayudarla.

- No, no es necesario.- dijo ella seriamente, pero de todas maneras aceptó la mano que le tendía Jack para levantarse.

Horas más tarde, el ancla de la Perla descansaba en el fondo del mar, mientras Jack y Cyrce saltaban al agua. Nadaron lentamente hasta los acantilados, Cyrce seguía teniendo apariencia humana, no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas para convertirse.

Bien, ahora vamos a sumergirnos y entrar por un pequeño tunel, iré delante de ti, si se te acaba el aire, tira de mi muñeca y te ayudaré.

Jack asintió y ambos se sumergieron. Comenzar a nadar lentamente hasta encontrar el agujero por el que entrar, Cyrce pasó primero; el túnel era muy estrecho al principio. De pronto, en un tramo se hizo lo suficientemente amplio como para que pasaran dos personas. Jack y Cyrce continuaron ascendiendo, pero de pronto Jack tiró de la muñeca de la muchacha, el aire se le agotaba. Cyrce le agarró con fuerza e intentó acelerar la subida, pero estaba demasiado cansada y herida para poder con dos personas. Entonces se detuvo, tomó el rostro de Jack con las dos manos y uniendo sus labios, le dio todo el aire que había en sus pulmones humanos, mientras se convertía. El cabello de ambos se enredaba a su alrededor, mientras el beso le daba la vida a Jack, que, completamente anonadado, había encadenado sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la sirenia.

Entonces haciendo un último esfuerzo, Cyrce y Jack llegaron hasta la superficie, absorviendo bocanadas de aire, con la respiración completamente agitada. Cyrce tenía la cola herida y sangrante y apenas se movía. Jack se acercó a ella y la puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Cyrce?- preguntó el capitán en un susurró. Una voz autoritaria e indiscutible le hizo alzar la cabeza.

- Bienvenido a mi hogar, Jack Sparrow. Perdona la bienvenida.


	7. en Palacio

Sorry chicos, primero publiqué un cap. 6 y después lo cambié un poquillo, así que sorry para los que hayais sufrido los dos cambios. Voy un poco acelerada. Grace, Aura.

Cyrce descansaba en su lecho: no había tenido fuerzas para volver a reconvertirse, así que flotaba sobre un lecho de algas y coral, bellamente entretejido. A su lado, Elia, su hermana mayor, la única en la que confiaba casi ciegamente; la colocaba paños en la frente y cambiaba su vendaje con regularidad. Su madre apareció con su hermano Askaniekes.

¿tengo qué hacerlo?.- preguntó el niño, algo enfadado.

Es tu hermana mayor, vas a salvarla la vida, no eres consciente de lo que dices Aska!!.- le vociferó Elia.

Tranquilidad, tranquilidad hijos míos. Sí Askaniekes, tienes que hacerlo, es la única manera de salvar a Cyrce.

Oh, si es así, entonces… claro.- murmuró el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a su hermana y posó sus manitas sobre la cola de ella. Tras unos segundos en los que nada se notó en el exterior, Cyrce abrió los ojos lentamente. Cada uno de sus hermanos tenía un poder extraordinario, el de Askániekes era la regeneración. Cyrce intentó erguirse, pero no pudo, aún estaba muy débil. Su madre la acarició la frente durante un instante y la susurró:

Gracias hija mía, has cumplido la misión a la perfección.

Madre…

Schhh, no hace falta que hables. Dentro de un par de horas, gracias a tu hermano, te encontrarás mucho mejor.

12345678901234567890123456789801234567890

Jack se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado. Como si de un rey se tratase, le habían dado comida y bebida en abundancia, le habían llevado hasta unos aposentos, y tras esto, la doncella había sacado ropas para él del armario, había preparado su baño y se había retirado. Ahora Jack daba vueltas en la habitación como una fiera enjaulada, eso sí, con una copa de ron en la mano, de la que cada poco tiempo daba pequeños sorbos.

Tomando una determinación, dejó la copa sobre la mesa, y mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua en la que la doncella había preparado su baño, se fue despojando de sus ropas, para segundos después sumergirse por completo en la bañera.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

La tarde pasó, mientras el Palacio hervía en actividad. La reunión de la noche iba a ser una de las más importantes de la historia. Los representantes de 3 de los 4 reinos iban a reunirse para dilucidar sobre el futuro del mundo.

Los componentes de la fiesta fueron bajando de uno en uno, hasta llegar a una sala de fiestas, al lado de esta, recogida y por la que no se traspasaba ningún sonido una sala de reuniones muy especial:

en el centro de la misma, se encontraba una pequeña laguna salada para alojar a los reyes del mar, con un asiento de corales;

a la derecha, estaba un trono de piedra blanca y resplandeciente, para alojar al rey de la tierra;

a la izquierda, un sitial de nubes, lluvia y estrellas, formaban un sillón para el rey del cielo y el aire;

frente a la pequeña laguna, un asiento de incandescente fuego alojaría a las majestades del fuego.

La gente de los reinos dispersos abarrotaba la gigante sala. De pronto, Jack entró en la misma, atrayendo las miradas del lugar. Su pelo y su barba estaban como siempre, pero vestía una camisa blanca acompañada de unos pantalones del mismo color, y sobre la primera, un chaleco rojo, que hacía juego con el pañuelo que llevaba en la frente. Los pies los llevaba descalzos, como todos en la reunión.

- Fiestas, me encantan las fiestas, que corra el ron.- aulló mientras un murmullo de aprobación llenaba la sala y se levantaban las copas en su honor. Jack tomó una llena de ron, y paseó la mirada buscando a Cyrce. De pronto, un susurro se extendió por el lugar, y todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Cyrce, bellísima, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, y un vestido azul grisáceo que hacia juego con sus ojos. Se quitó el chal que cubría sus hombros, dejándoles al descubierto, Jack la miraba embelesado, entonces ella avanzó un par de pasos notando bajo sus pies descalzos la frescura del suelo, y proclamó con tono seguro:

La reina de los mares Calypso y su esposo, Acapulco.

Se apartó a un lado, con una ligera reverencia, dejando que los invitados observaran a los soberanos. De pronto, la tez de Jack palideció y la copa se deslizó de sus dedos para repicar en el suelo sordamente. Ante él se encontraban Elizabeth Swann y Will Turner.

Bueno, fin del cap. y ahora empieza la parte interactiva. en principio saber que os parece. Opiniones sobre los soberanos y en el siguiente capítulo os pregunto más. Espero vuestras opiniones ansiosa jajajaja. Molto grace. Aura.


	8. capitulo clave

Jack desconcertado, siguió a la pareja hasta la sala de al lado, mientras aseteaba a preguntas a Cyrce, que solo atinó a sonreírle irónicamente y contestarlo con un susurro:

Yo estoy bien gracias.

Al escuchar la contestación de la muchacha, Jack (creo que por primera vez en su vida) se sonrojó levemente, y cerró la boca.

Entraron y se situaron cada uno en su lugar: Elizabeth (Calypso) y Will (Acapulco) en el agua, Cyrce se situó junto a su hermano mayor Aqueloo, llamado así en honor a su padre. A la derecha de los mismos, se sentó en su trono de piedra la reina de la tierra: Gaia.

El rey del fuego, no estaba presente, había roto el pacto, rehúsando a cualquier compromiso con ellos.

Y para sentarse a la izquierda, entre las nubes y estrellas, fue guiado Jack Sparrow, príncipe del viento.

- Bien. Ahora que estamos todos situados, creo que es el momento de explicar ciertas cosas.

- Por favor.- pidió el pirata amablemente

- Pues bien Jack, cuando Davy Jones murió, a manos de Will, Calypso no soportó la idea de reinar el mundo de los mares recordando siempre a su amado, así que decidió que era el momento de cambiar de cuerpo y de mente. William estaba condenado para siempre a ayudar a las almas que mueren en el mar, y yo siendo humana, no podría verle más que cada diez años, así que me ofrecí para encarnar de nuevo a Calypso, diosa de los mares; y así poder quedarme junto a mi amor.

Al hacerlo, le desposé bautizándole como Acapulco y desatándole de su cargo de capitán del Holandés Errante, y otorgándole poderes eternos.

Bien, muy bien, precioso- dijo Jack irónicamente aplaudiendo.- Solo que ahora hay un pequeño detalle que no cuadra en esta maravillosa historia de amor. Yo. ¿Qué pinto yo en este lugar? ¿en este…- señaló con un ademán de los suyos el trono- esta… silla?.

Jack. Tu padre ha sido raptado.

Mi padre es un pirata y está en la Isla de…

No, jack, tu verdadero padre.

¿Cómo qué mi verdadero padre? Ya sé que mi madre tuvo algunas dudas sobre quien era en realidad, cosa bastante natural, pero soy igual que mi padre, así que no podeis negar que…

Esto va a llevarnos más tiempo del que yo pensaba.- susurró Will, para a continuación decir en alto.- Veamos Jack… en realidad, tú, eres… digamos que… un semidios. Eres hijo de Eolo, el dios de los vientos, tu nombre en realidad, en lo que los griegos consideraban su dios, es Jano.

Eso no es posible.

Jack, entre los cuatro reinos que forman el mundo- contribuyó Elizabeth.- Hay un pacto mutuo de no agresión. Esos mundos son la tierra, el agua, el viento y el fuego. Durante muchos años, se ha respetado este acuerdo, sin que nadie provoque daño a nadie. Pero ahora, Jápeto, el dios del fuego, ha roto su pacto, y ha capturado a tu padre: Eolo.

Es decir que soy hijo de…

De una mujer normal, humana y campesina y un dios.

Sé que te va a costar asumirlo, Jack Sparrow..- dijo con voz templada Gaia, hablando por primera vez.- Es normal. Todos hemos tenido la misma sensación cuando nos hemos enterado de que somos hijos, reencarnaciones o mismos dioses. Pero es necesario que te recompongas. Más allá de cualquiera de nuestros reinos conocidos, creamos una prisión llamada la Torre de Metal. Allí, cada uno de los reyes creamos una trampa, para que aquel que fuera encarcelado allí, no pudiera salir.

Yo creé la primera prueba: Atravesar descalzo el jardín de las Hespérides sin caer en ninguno de sus placeres. Calypso creó un laberinto submarino, tan complicado como indestructible, plagado de trampas y monstruos, llamado la Atlántida. La tercera prueba la creo Jápeto, y se trata de pasar por delante del fuego del dragón y por último, Eolo, tu padre creo la última prueba, volar hasta lo alto de la torre.

Allí, es donde está encarcelado tu padre.- Apostilló Will.

Y necesitamos que le saques de allí.

¿y por qué tendría que marcharme hasta un lugar lejano y desconocido arriesgando mi vida por un padre que ni siquiera conozco y que en los 30 años que tengo de vida (más o menos, jiji) nunca se ha preocupado por mí?.- dijo Jack cogiendo una copa y sentándose informalmente de lado en el trono.

Jack.- dijo imperturbable y seriamente Elizabeth.- Por una vez en tu vida, preocúpate de alguien más que no seas tú. Debes ser tú el enviado que saque de allí a tu padre, estás predestinado para ello. Si no lo haces, el mundo que conoces ahora desaparecerá. El sol se apagará si Eolo, el dios del cielo, no está allí para encender su antorcha cada día. El viento dejará de soplar. La luna saldrá cuando la apetezca. Los hombres se volverán salvajes… si solo vas a pensar en ti, piensa en que si no le sacas de allí, todo lo que vivirás, ya no será jamás como antes, porque todo lo que amas por muy poco que sea, morirá.

El silencio embargó el espacio, Jack tomó un sorbo de ron, le parecía surrealista lo que le estaba pasando, de pronto era un semidios y tenía que ir a salvar a su padre encarcelado en una torre… Cuando había pasado suficiente tiempo para que las majestades se desesperaran el pirata se removió inquieto en su silla y preguntó:

Alguien vendría conmigo, espero. Necesitaré tripulación y un barco, además de cantidades ingentes de ron, y alguna directriz más sobre las pruebas.

Los soberanos se levantaron con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Te llevarás a Cyrce, como representante del reino submarino y a Jason como representante del reino terreno. El resto de la tripulación la tendrás mañana por la mañana en la cubierta del barco. Tienes tres semanas para cumplir tu cometido Jack.

El bucanero estrechó la mano de Calypso, Acapulco y Gaia, sellando el pacto.

Al salir de la habitación se chocó contra Elia, la hermana de Cyrce.

Vaya, perdón, lo siento.

No te preocupes preciosa, ¿te he hecho daño?.- Al levantar la cabeza y observar al hombre, la cara de Elia mudó de la disculpa al asombro en un segundo.

Tú…- murmuró anonadada.

Jack, te presentó a mi hermana.- dijo desde la espalda del pirata Cyrce.- Elia, él es el

Capitán Jack Sparrow.- dijo la sirena mirándole embelesada. Le tendió la mano y Jack la estrechó con una sonrisa coqueta.

¿Te conozco de algo linda?.

No, no creo.

Tras un par de minutos, Cyrce optó por largarse de allí, dejando a la pareja extasiada el uno con el otro:

Oh Cyrce, muchas gracias.- iba murmurando la sirenia intentando imitar la voz profunda de Jack.- casi pierdes la vida salvando mi pellejo, de veras te lo agradezco… Macaco presuntuoso.- subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación, pero una mano paró la puerta en pleno cierre.

Cyrce, oh, Cyrce, no te parece el hombre más guapo, atractivo e increíble del mundo.

¿quién?

Jack Sparrow ¡por supuesto!

Oh, sí, claro.- dijo ella irónicamente. "Lo que me faltaba pensó, otra enamorada de Jack".


	9. en el camino: doble juego

Grace atenisa y allenduka. Me animais mogollón, no sabeis. Un besote, Aura.

Agradecería saber que os parece, en general, la historia de Jack como semidios. Weno, este capítulo no me convence mucho, por no decir que nada, así que porfa, decidme que os parece, si lo enfoco hacia otro lado o algo, porque es que… weno, leedlo y al final os aclaro lo que no me gusta del todo. Un besillo. Aura.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack fue conducido al puerto junto con Cyrce y Jasón. Allí le esperaba su tripulación, y su barco: La Perla Negra.

- ¿qué… cómo?...

- creo que lo merecías Jack Sparrow, por todo lo que hiciste por mí en su momento, y todo lo que vas a hacer. Además tus hombres no merecían quedarse en la bodega de Black Bart para siempre, ¿verdad?.- le dijo Will con una sonrisa.

El capitán sonrió e incitando a sus hombres con sus gritos, zarparon inmediatamente. Cyrce se encontraba en cubierta hablando animadamente con Jasón cuando de pronto vio salir del camarote del capitán al mismo Jack Sparrow… con su hermana Elia.

Cyrce dejó a Jasón con la palabra en la boca y se acercó a la muchacha que reía coquetamente junto al capitán.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.- siseó la sirenia.

Pues, ya ves, me divierto.

¿Sabes lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser esta misión Elia? Podría pasarte cualquier cosa y…

No os preocupes, mi linda Cyrce, yo estaré aquí, para salvar a esta preciosa dama de todo lo que sea necesario.- respondió Jack

Pues bien vamos.- susurró Cyrce.

¿qué deciais?.

Nada, capitán Sparrow.

Un par de días de viaje pasaron, en los cuales Elia dedicó todo su tiempo libre, es decir, todo el tiempo que tenía a los dos hombres más importantes del barco, Jack Sparrow, príncipe del viento y Jasón, príncipe de la tierra. Solo en la noche, cuando las estrellas brillaban, la joven sirena iba a relatarle las maravillas del pirata a su hermana.

Es tan amable y dulce, Cyrce, no te lo puedes llegar a imaginar.

Sí, claro, me lo imagino. Un amor.- contestaba siempre Cyrce irónicamente.

Siempre me está diciendo lo mucho que le gustan mis ojos y mi pelo.- Cyrce apartó los ojos del libro que leía y observó durante un instante a su hermana mayor. Era muy bella, no podía negarlo, con los ojos aguamarina, y un pelo largo y rubio que ondeaba hasta la mitad de su espalda: así es como era su apariencia humana. Volvió a fijar los ojos en su lectura, aunque en realidad, llevaba leyendo la misma frase unos diez minutos. Desde que su hermana había empezado a hablar de Jack.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que lo había visto, en sus sueños, a través de las profundidades, envuelta en su lecho húmedo de corales. El pelo aleteaba alrededor de su rostro, tapando su visión del hombre perfecto por un momento. Pero al instante su rostro volvía a aparecer, apoyado sobre la barandilla del barco, mirando hacia la mar profunda, como si estuviera enamorado de ella, de la mar, o como si llegara a ver más profundamente, y la observara a ella, sentada en el fondo, sobre una roca, observando sus rasgos fuertes. De pronto despierta de su ensueño.

Pero de todas maneras… bueno, es un hombre que a ti no te pega mucho.

¿perdón?,.- preguntó Cyrce distraída.

Jasón, tu prometido.- contestó Elia.

Ah, claro, sí, ¿Qué ocurre con Jasón?.

Pues, eso, que no pegais, él es tan intelectual, tan fuerte y varonil, tan principesco y tú eres tan… tú.

Gracias hermanita, me tomaré eso como un piropo. Creo que no estás en posición de criticar nada sobre mi prometido, porque solo teníamos cinco años cuando el acuerdo se llevó a cabo.

Lo sé querida, lo sé. Me parece tan injusto, tú ya prometida y yo aquí sin un hombre al que desposar.

Yo no estoy exactamente prometida y lo sabes Elia. Simplemente es un acuerdo, que si alguno de los dos deseamos romper, estamos en pleno derecho. Al llegar Elizab… madre al poder, fue lo primero que me dijo. Que mi casamiento debía ser por amor.

Sí, bueno, es una buena razón. La más poderosa del mundo, la que mueve montañas y valles, la que…

Bueno, bueno, bueno… exaltadísima hermana, creo que es hora de dormir, así que venga, a la cama, y una última y única recomendación, por favor, ten cuidado con Jack.

Te diría lo mismo.

¿qué?. Se volvió sorprendida Cyrce.

Bueno… nada, cosas mías.

Tras un par de minutos más de cotilleos, las hermanas sirenas se fueron a dormir a sus camas humanas. Les esperaba un día difícil y no sabían cuanto.

Había pasado ya el mediodía cuando Cyrce nadaba bajo el océano. Esa misma mañana habían tenido una discusión, por el mismo tema que llevaba ocupando tres días: Monsieur Jack Sparrow. Algo enfadada iba pensando en lo infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces su hermana, era una caprichosa, que quería todo lo que veía, y en este caso… pues era Jack. ¿Por qué tenía que arrebatarle todo lo que ella quería?. Desde niñas siempre había sido igual. Pues ojalá la fuera muy con Sparrow, ese presuntuoso, estúpido, presumido pirata la haría entrar en razón. Había que reconocer que tenía algo atractivo, pero tampoco para que perdieran la cabeza, aunque claro, ella había sido la primera que había guardado su retrato… pero solo como medida de seguridad.

En esas estaba, volviendo de su baño vespertino, bajaba las escaleras hacia su camarote, secandose el pelo por el pasillo, cuando de pronto, su hermana abrió la puerta del mismo con un empujón:

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO TE ATREVES A SERMONEARME DE SEMEJANTE MANERA SOBRE JACK CUANDO YO VOY Y ENCUENTRO ESTO EN TU CUARTO?.- Elia blandía en la mano izquierda y contra la cara de su hermana menor, el retrato de Jack que Cyrce había escondido y cuidado con tanto mimo.- ERES UNA IRRESPETUOSA, UNA FALSA Y UNA….

- Elia, yo te lo puedo explicar.- dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo Cyrce.

- ESTO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN PODER DE JACK, YO MISMA LO PINTÉ, me gustó tanto que lo observé quieta durante horas y lo dejé sobre su cama aquella tarde. pasé horas y horas observándole para poder pintar el mejor retrato del mundo. Y TÚ VAS Y LO ROBAS Y SE LO ARREBATAS DE LAS MANOS.- dijo suavizando la voz al final, algo avergonzada. A estas alturas, la mitad de la tripulación, incluido el aludido ya estaba medio reunida en el pasillo por los gritos potentes de la sirena.

- ¿fuiste tú?.- preguntó Jack.- Vaya tienes verdadera maestría…

- Ya empezamos.- murmuró Cyrce.

- Estás celosa.- la dijo molesta Elia.

- PUES CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSA.- estalló Cyrce finalmente, después de ocultar sus sentimientos durante semanas, ya no aguantaba más.- todas sois maravillosas, todas llamais la atención por algo, aqua por su voz, leda por su manera de tejer, tú por tu manera de pintar… siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido, te lo han dado todo, absolutamente todo. incluso cuando te ha gustado el mismo hombre que a mí, yo me inclinado respetuosamente, eres mi hermana mayor, por los dioses. pero ahora llegas aquí y como una niña de ocho años a la que le hubieran quitado el juguete te pasas todo el día con él, sin apenas dirigirme la palabra. No estamos de vacaciones Elia, estamos en una misión, si no conseguimos esto, el mundo… cambiará y tú sigues preocupándote de cómo te mirará él. basta, me cansé, eres una niñata caprichosa, que ahora quieres al capitán sparrow… no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás, solo en los tuyos, en lo que te gusta, y en lo que te apetece, ¿no te has planteado lo que yo pueda sentir?

- ¿tú?. ¿por quién? ¿por mí o por él?, tú no sientes, eres una guerrera despiadada, una amazona del océano. Los luchadores no se permiten llorar como dices muchas veces.- contestó malignamente Elia.

- YO ARRIESGUÉ MI VIDA POR ÉL!!.- Jasón la observó consternado, jamás habría pensado que bajo la capa de fortaleza y dureza que exhibía Cyrce fuera tan sumamente sensible. Él siempre se había llevado bien con ella, pero más como amigos, como hermanos, que como futuros amantes.

Jack intentó poner una mano enjoyada sobre el hombro de Cyrce para apaciguarla.

- No.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Cyrce, dándose la vuelta.- Quédatela, no sabes lo que te espera.

- Cyrce espera, yo…perdóname.- dijo Elia tomándola del brazo a su hermana.

- No, olvídalo, quédate al capitán, al fin y al cabo, yo solo soy una guerrera, ¿no es así? Cuando acabe esta misión, todo terminará.- dicho esto, atravesó el pasillo, sorteando a la tripulación y salió a cubierta. Recogió una lágrima en la palma de la mano, sintiéndose impotente y abrumada, una de las pocas personas en la que había confiado la había traicionado profundamente, y la hería dolía, dolía mucho. Se subió a la barandilla y saltó al agua. Tras ella, quedó solo en cubierta Jack Sparrow, que la había seguido solo con una esperanza.

WENO CHICAS, fin del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Solucionado lo del cuadro?? Que os ha parecido la pelea entre hermanas?? Weno, pues eso, espero contestaciones. Besillos. A.


	10. Elia, Jack, Cyrce y

Elia aún no había sido capaz de hablar con su hermana, en cierta parte porque pocas veces había tenido el valor de intentarlo y en la otra, porque cuando iba a hacerlo, o bien ella la rehuía, o bien parecía que había desaparecido del mundo.

La mayor parte de las horas, Cyrce simplemente nadaba al lado del barco, a la misma velocidad. A Jack le gustaba observarla, también había intentado hablar con ella.

Cyrce ni siquiera dormía en la misma habitación que su hermana. Los marineros no la querían entre ellos (mujer, mal fario y sirena, el doble) aunque se llevaban bien con ella, una cosa era trabajar con ella cada día, escuchar sus cantos y reír y otra era que durmiera cada noche con ellos. Así que, Cyrce robó una manta de una de las habitaciones y se echó a dormir en un rincón bajo las escaleras.

Cuando de madrugada Jack salió de su camarote, vio un bulto, se acercó a él y le tocó con el pie, alejándose después un par de pasos. Cuando vio que se trataba de Cyrce, la tomó en brazos a pulso y la llevó a su camarote. La tumbó en su cama, mientras ella se revolvía inquieta. Se sentó a su lado, la acarició un mechón de pelo y ella abrió los labios murmurando algo… esos labios… que le habían dado la vida hacía tan solo unos días… se inclinó hacia ella, deteniéndose tan solo a unos milímetros de sus labios… sintiendo su aliento en su propia boca… entonces ella se removió, y se levantó, incorporando a Jack con ella, le miró durante unos segundos y entonces él la besó, lentamente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, la tomó de la cara y abrió su boca, deseando más que nunca a esa sirenia, pero ella de pronto, le puso una mano en el pecho y le alejó de ella.

Jack, no puedo… lo siento.

¿por qué, preciosa, vamos?

Jack.- dijo mientras él la besaba levemente en los labios.- no puedo, mi hermana está enamorada de ti.- Apartó definitivamente al pirata y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Gracias por todo.- Cuando ya tenía cogido el picaporte para irse, la mano de Jack cerró la puerta. Ella no se volvió, solo le escuchó diciendo en su oído.

Tú también estás enamorada.- Ella sonrió levemente sin contestar.- y yo…- antes de que dijera nada más, la puerta se abrió de par en par, tirando al suelo a Jack y a Cyrce uno sobre otro. Era Jasón, que les miró sorprendido y después dijo:

Lo lamento, capitán, deseo hablar con usted, pero si era un mal momento, me retiro.

Nonononono, yo me voy.- dijo Cyrce, se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la bodega. Estaba harta de huir pero no le quedaba otra salida, para no dañar a nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Los días fueron pasando, seguidos de noches llenas de estrellas, y los territorios oceánicos que Jack Sparrow conocía se fueron terminando, hasta que una noche, cuando la luna asomó su rostro tímidamente a través de unos nubarrones grises, vieron una isla a lo lejos. Parecía completamente desierta, ni siquiera una palmera o un riachuelo la cruzaban, nada. Un trozo de arena infértil situado en el fondo del mar.

Cyrce salió del agua, y se acercó al capitán susurrándole algo al oído, entonces él gritó a su tripulación:

Marineros, hemos llegado a la primera prueba, el reino de las tierras.

En una hora desembarcaremos.- secundó Cyrce recibiendo como respuesta un clamor de los navegantes.

12345678901234567890

La hora había pasado minuto tras minuto, trago de ron tras trago de ron, Cyrce decidió hablar con su hermana antes de bajar a tierra, al fin y al cabo iban a enfrentarse a algo muy peligroso y… bueno, se armó de valor y bajó por la escaleras, tan ensimismada iba pensando lo que iba a decirla que no llamó a la puerta y la abrió directamente…

Minutos más tarde por fin el valeroso capitán Jack Sparrow salió a cubierta, lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta y de pronto empezó a reírse a carcajadas: todos y cada uno de los tripulantes de su perla negra estaban vestidos como él: camisa blanca y pantalones negros con un chaleco negro por encima. Las rastas, el pañuelo… todo, incluidos (el loro de Cotton muajajaja) Elia, Jasón y Cyrce.

Es una medida de seguridad. Así que adelante.

Todos los Jack's Sparrow bajaron del barco y en dos barcas se acercaron a la isla. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA IBA A COMENZAR.

Bueno chicas, que tál? Qué os parece?


	11. El jardín de las Hespérides

La barquichuela se contoneaba en medio del inmenso océano, con sus ocupantes dentro, cada uno abstraído en sus propios pensamientos:

Jack pensaba en lo que se le venía encima, en si aún tenía alguna posibilidad de abandonar, y huir, como rezaba una de las primeras normas de los piratas. Y pensaba también en si huía como llevarse con él a esa mujer que le volvía loco.

Jasón pensaba en hablar con Cyrce en cuanto le fuera posible… tendrían que aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Gibs, simplemente rezaba todas las oraciones que iban pasando por su cabeza, e invocaba a todos los dioses que conocía, al fin y al cabo, si había que morir luchando, por lo menos, dejaría su conciencia en paz.

Elia pensaba en lo que había visto su hermana al entrar en la habitación…

_Cyrce iba tan ensimismada pensando en que le diría a su hermana que ni siquiera se paró a llamar a la puerta, cuando la abrió, la escena fue… indescriptible. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban su hermana… y el propio prometido de Cyrce. No hubiera resultado un problema, de no ser, porque se estaban besando apasionadamente. El pelo rojizo de Jasón caía sobre el rostro de su hermana, tapándole casi por completo, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con ambas manos. Cyrce les observó anonadada unos segundos, y entonces no queriendo interrumpir la escena se retiro hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que chocó contra la puerta, haciendo que esta resonara contra la pared de madera del barco. Antes de que ninguno de los dos le pudiera una explicación Cyrce ya había abandonado la habitación. Había huido como llevaba haciendo durante toda la misión… _durante toda su vida, incapaz de enfrentarse a los sentimientos que podían dolerla y hacer daño a los demás, siempre había agachado las orejas, y había dejado pasar las ocasiones, los lugares, los sentimientos, los amores….

Cyrce en la barca, mecida por el oleaje, pensaba y no pensaba, pensaba en Elia, en Jasón, en el amor, en Jack, en su beso, en el mundo entero, en porque siempre tenía que ser ella el sacrificio, … y no pensaba, porque quería alejar toda su lógica de esos sinsentidos y concentrarse en las pruebas. Metiendo las manos en el mar, haciendo un cuenco con ellas, recogió agua y se lo echó sobre la cara para despejarse.

Las barcas seguían avanzando, pero parecía que cuanto más querían acercarse a la Isla, más se alejaba esta de su alcance. Hasta que de pronto, sin más, las embarcaciones encallaron en la arena y sus ocupantes bajaron con gesto algo preocupado. La isla estaba completamente desierta, sin arbustos ni vegetación ni nada. Únicamente había una señal que marcaba el camino, y eran unas huellas de pasos sobre la arena. Llevaban hacia el horizonte, por lo que la tripulación se colocó en una línea y empezó a seguir las pisadas. Iba en cabeza Jack, tras él Cyrce, después de ella, Gibs, tras él Cotton, y Jasón, y por último Elia. El resto de tripulantes había regresado a la Perla por orden estricta de Jack.

Los seis iban en fila, sin cambiar de rumbo, cuando de pronto, Cyrce tropezó y cayó a un par de pasos de donde marcaban las pisadas. Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, de pronto el paisaje había cambiado por completo: hierba verde y árboles se levantaban por doquier, había cascadas y fuentes por todos los sitios, las flores llenaban el aire con sus perfumes y los pájaros cantaban. Era el propio edén, pero lo que realzaba más este hecho y dejaba con la boca abierta a Cyrce era (tirando de algo que me gusto mucho de la tercera peli) la cantidad ingente de Jack Sparrow que había por todos los sitios, mirase donde mirase había un capitán mirandola a ella: tiernamente, con sonrisa provocativa, sin camisa, completamente vestido, repleto de tatuajes… Cyrce no podía articular palabra y de pronto, todos ellos comenzaron a llamarla… con esa voz sensual propia del capitán Jack Sparrow cuando deseaba conseguir algo "Cyrce, Cyrce".

Solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero tras ver la cara de Cyrce, Jack salió del camino y se colocó ante ella, empujandola para que volviera a la línea que debían seguir… craso error, porque entonces fue él el que se quedó fuera. Su paraíso era algo diferente al de Cyrce, mucho más tropical, con palmeras y tumbonas, con sonidos de tambores a lo lejos y con mucho ron. Pero en algo sí se igualaba al de ella, y era que de pronto, mirase donde mirase Jack, solo veía a Cyrce, con una sonrisa socarrona, con una caída lánguida de pestañas, repleta de tatuajes… pero solo ella.

Una de las muchas humanas-sirenas se acercaba a él, la sirenia, vestida de tules azules y grises, caminaba sensualmente, con pasos felinos. Le extendió las manos, y a punto estaba de abrazarla tiernamente… el resto de la línea no veía absolutamente nada de lo que veía el capitán, por lo que algunos de ellos, estuvieron a punto de salir del camino establecido para ayudar a su capitán, pero antes de que movieran un solo pie, Cyrce los detuvo con un solo gesto. El pirata oyó una voz tras él que le llamaba cálidamente:

Jack, Jack… estoy aquí.

Se volvió y vio a Cyrce extendiéndole los brazos, como la otra, pero esta… estaba vestida como él… le hizo gracia el gesto y se lanzó a por ella, consiguiendo reincoporarse al camino, pero al pisar de nuevo la arena, parecía que tenía la mirada perdida, así que la mujer sujetándole el rostro, le acercó a solo unos milímetros de su cara, hasta que el murmuró su nombre, y poco a poco, paso a paso, él caminando hacia atrás y el resto hacia delante fueron recorriendo los metros que les separaban del otro lado. Varias veces pareció que alguno de ellos quería salirse fuera, porque las llamadas como oro, ron, joyas, hombres, o cosas así, querían apoderarse de ellos.

Cuando ya se observaba el arco que les llevaría a la siguiente prueba, de pronto, cuatro bailarinas aparecieron danzando y cantando las maravillas del paraíso de Gaia. Elia se giró rápidamente a los hombres y gritó por encima de la maravillosa voz de las ninfas:

- TAPAOS LOS OÍDOS.- Cyrce miró a Jack y le susurró al oído lo mismo, aunque parecía que el pirata no había oído siquiera se había percatado de que había cuatro doncellas ligeras de ropa bailando a su alrededor.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza mutuo, comenzaron a entonar una melodía que consiguió hechizar a los hombres que tenían alrededor para que las siguieran a ellas. Cuando ya los primeros habían pasado la puerta, y solo quedaba Gibs y Jasón, dos de las damas, sin querer renunciar a sus presas, les echaron collares de flores por encima, mientras les susurraban al oído. Entonces la canción de las sirenas se tornó un grito agudo y penetrante, que rompió los tímpanos de las ninfas que huyeron despavoridas, consiguiendo así que Gibs y Jasón traspasaran el arco.

La primera prueba había sido pasada, ahora volvían a encontrarse en una estepa arenosa, no se veía nada ni antes ellos ni tras ellos, únicamente un cofre a un par de pasos. Jack recomponiendose un poco, se acerco a él y le abrió con la espada sin querer siquiera tocarlo. Un papel reposaba en el fondo. Jack lo tomó y leyó lo que ponía con cuidadosa letra:

**Si estáis leyendo esto, es que habeis superado la primera prueba. Enhorabuena, no todo el mundo sale del Jardín de las Hespérides ileso, después de haber visto reflejado en sus fuentes al amor de su vida. Ahora, deberéis sumergiros en el mundo de Calypso, tomad la poción que hay bajo esta carta y podreis respirar con normalidad bajo el mar.**

**Suerte heredero.**

Jack tomó la botella de líquido transparente y la observó para después mirar alrededor. LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA COMENZABA.

WENO, NO sé que os habrá parecido el jardín, a mí un poco chuchurrio, pero weno, no sé que haré al fin… si lo cambiaré o algo, en la escena en lo que Jack va a por la Cyrce real, hubiera quedao bien un beso no?? Agradezco opiniones aunque sean tomatazos virtuales. Besos. Aura.


	12. bajo el mar

Molto grace chicas, en especial a aldi… ya sé que Elia está siendo un poco perraca con su hermana, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida no??... jeje.

Ah por cierto, una curiosidad que tenía ganas de preguntaros, sin que penseis mal. Después de haber leído algunas de mis historias, o solo esta… cómo pensais que soy?? Está claro que vais a saber un poco más de mi mentalidad que de mí físico, pero me haría ilu que me contestarais lo que os imaginais de los dos.

Sin más dilación, os presento el siguiente pseudo capítulo.

El líquido sabía amargo, y los seis hicieron muecas de grima cuando lo bebieron, el que más exageración le puso, por supuesto, fue Jack.

Después de beber la poción, no tenían muy claro cual era el siguiente paso. De hecho, no tenían lugar hacia el que ir, porque la arena era lo único que tenían a la vista.

Esta vez, colocados en una fila impenetrable, comenzaron a caminar hacia el horizonte que era lo único claro que tenían, y sin más, la arena se hundió y todos cayeron dando vueltas hacia el fondo de un agujero.

Tras un par de minutos de caída que les parecieron eternos, aterrizaron en una laguna subterránea, parecida a la que existía en el Palacio de Calypso para acceder a su morada.

Bien muchachos.- dijo Jack convencido.- Ahora podremos respirar bajo el agua, pero es conveniente que no nos separemos. A no ser que veamos tesoros porque entonces… Arrasa con lo que veas….

¡Y generoso no seas!.- le secundó su tripulación.

Se hundieron en las aguas turbulentas, al principio no podían respirar y Cyrce y Elia ya se veían dando aire a todos y cada uno de los piratas, pero a medida que fueron descendiendo, poco a poco respiraban mejor, hasta llega al fondo más oscuro, en el que sentían los pulmones como si estuvieran en la superficie. Continuaron buceando hacia lo que creían que era el horizonte, cuando de pronto, el fondo marino se abrió a un abismo de luminosa claridad. Una ciudad bellísima se erguía ante ellos, calmada y con un aspecto de seguridad inquietante. Los viajeros la observaron y tras un pequeña inspiración siguieron adelante.

Sorry chicas, estoy un poco atascadilla, alguna idea?? Se aceptan.

Besote

Aura.


	13. lA ciudad MariNA

La ciudad se veía esplendida, con altas torres y casonas resplandecientes de un blanco y azul. Los seis viajeros, flotaron hasta la entrada de la ciudad: de nuevo un arco les separaba de su objetivo.

Antes de pasarle, de pronto oyeron un bello canto, que decía:

La primera prueba habeis pasado,

Porque la madre Tierra Gaia os lo ha permitido,

A vuestro amor verdadero habeis descubierto,

Y ahora tendreis que buscar el camino.

Sorteando todos los peligros

La ciudad debereis atravesar,

Y para poder salir ilesos

las llaves debereis encontrar,

Tres en total son,

Tres pruebas tendreis pasar,

Con valentía y sin temor

Las debeis superar.

Cantareis la canción al oído de la caracola,

Sacareis la llave de la boca del pulpo,

Encontrareis la Perla en el corazón de la sirena

Y así continuareis vuestro rumbo.

La melodía se detuvo, y los seis protagonistas extendieron las manos, nadando hasta superar el arco que les detenía. Al llegar, parecía como si el mar se hubiera convertido, la gravedad les pegada a todos al suelo, y caminaban como si estuvieran en la superficie. Todos excepto Elia y Cyrce, que habían cambiado sus piernas por dos bellas colas de sirena, y se encontraban una a cada del grupo alerta.

Bien, la canción decía, que cantaremos la canción al oído de la caracola. ¿Alguna idea?.- preguntó Gibs mientras ligeras burbujitas salían de su boca, distorsionando su voz.

Sí, querido, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener una mayor perspectiva.- le contestó Jack, con la voz vibrante. Se acuclillo durante un instante para darse impulso y subió hasta que veía, más o menos, toda la ciudad. Observó todo el alrededor, mientras los demás subían a su altura o un poco más. Entonces Cotton señaló lo que sería la "plaza mayor". En el centro, una caracola gigante estaba esculpida sobre un pedestal, y hacía allí se dirigieron.

La tocaron, buscando cualquier hendidura, encontrando una en la parte superior y Elia metió la mano, introduciéndola hasta el codo.

He encontrado algo.- dijo. Sacó una partitura, estaba escrita con trazos inestables. Y las notas no se distinguían muy bien. En la parte de abajo rezaba:

_La caracola está embrujada, y a perdido su voz, cantadla al oído y renacerá._

Perfecto, ¿quién de nosotros sabe leer música?- preguntó Jack con uno de sus gestos (tipo bodas, me encantan las bodas, el gesto de ponme los grilletes). El capitán fue mirando uno a uno a los componentes de su grupo.

¡ Nadie sabe leer música!! ¿¡quereis explicarme para que habeis venido?!

Espera, Jack, verás…

De pronto, Elia y Cyrce comenzaron a cantar al unísono:

A los dioses de la tierra,

Del mares y los vientos,

Alzamos nuestro lamento,

Para poder recordar…

¿Como extender nuestro canto?,

Si la voz hemos perdido,

Cantando tenue al oído,

De la caracola del mar.

Devolvemos tu melodía tallada

Al centro de corazón tenue,

Para que infinitamente quede

El sonido de nuestras voces calmadas.

Cantaban con voz bella y lírica, y la tonada que salía de sus gargantas se iba depositando visiblemente dentro de la gigantesca piedra tallada cual caracola. De pronto, sus voces no pudieron entonar más, cerraron la boca asustadas, y aguzaron el oído. Dentro de la piedra podía escucharse con claridad la canción.

De pronto, la hoja de papel que sostenían las sirenas se deshizo por los bordes, quedando sobre la mano de Elia, una llave de papel.

Habían conseguido la primera llave.

Bueno chicas, molto grace por lo que me habeis escrito. ;)

Besotes

Aura.


	14. segunda

Grace allenduka y no te preocupes por no haber leído antes mientras te guste. Siento no haberlo continuado prontito aldi, pero es que estoy un poco liadilla, ¿qué tal tu inglés?. Weno, también grace a atenisa, marata, hanny chan, Alis, y todos los que lo leéis… weno, recuerdo al personal mi petición anterior, de si me dejáis un reviw… echadle imaginación y… decidme ¿Cómo creéis que soy?. :P un besote. Aura.

Volvieron a subir a un poco de altura para tener un poco de perspectiva, por idea de Elia, pero no observaron nada nuevo, su siguiente prueba era sacar la llave de la boca del pulpo.

Si es un kraken o algo semejante, yo me niego total y absolutamente a…

Una sombra se cernió sobre ellos, oscureciendo el alrededor y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, un tentáculo viscoso les agarraba de la cintura y les introducía uno a uno en el interior de un pulpo rojizo, sin ni siquiera masticarlos, solo pasándolos a través de su pico, como la ballena a Jonás, o a Pinocho.

Perfecto, simplemente PERFECTO… NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO VUELVA A REPETIRSE!!! ES DE LOCOS…

Jack, ¿quieres dejar de gritar por favor?.

Querida, en estos momentos, no están precisamente en perspectiva de pedirme nada, ni por favor ni sin él, porque por tu culpa ESTAMOS METIDOS EN EL INTERIOR DE UN PULPO GIGANTE!!!!... Y ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME OCURRE ESTO POR FIARME DE UNA MUJER Y…

Una mano en la oscuridad tapó la boca de Jack. Sintió un aliento perfumado a su lado, casi lo único que olía bien en ese hediondo lugar, pero claro, el estómago de un pulpo no iba a ser precisamente el paraíso. Jack sintió a Cyrce a solo unos milímetros de él, en todo el tiempo que llevaban bajo el agua, no había hablado, ni le había tocado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando. Los humanos no conseguían oír nada, pero las sirenas sí.

Nos estamos alejando de la ciudad. Tenemos que salir de aquí.. dijo Cyrce

Una idea brillante preciosa, ¿algún método para salir?.- contestó Jack con su habitual ironía.

Clávale tu espada. Las leyendas dicen que si le haces sangrar, nos vomitará.- dijo Gibs

Eso es una estupidez.- dijo Jasón.- Déjame la espada, lo que tenemos que hacer es abrirlo desde el interior.

Jasón tomó la espada y en la oscuridad, palpando las carnes del pulpo, clavó la hoja hasta el fondo, notando automáticamente la sangre manchando sus manos, abrió más la herida y el agua entró a borbotones, desequilibrando a Jasón que calló hacia el interior, con la espada por delante. El agua llenaba el interior del monstruo, dándoles de nuevo la vida a los tripulantes de la Perla. Uno a uno fueron saliendo, nadando contra la sangre y las vísceras que flotaban a su alrededor. De pronto, ante el rostro de Jasón, brilló tenuemente algo de plata, alargó la mano y tomó la llave. Era algo más pequeña que la anterior, pero igual de bella, suavemente esculpida.

¡¡¡Tengo la llave!!!.- el resto de la tripulación se acercó a él, rodeándole. Jack la tomó y la guardó junto a la otra de papel, colgándola de su cuello. Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa… que se evaporó.

¿dónde está Cyrce?.

Era cierto, Cyrce no se encontraba entre ellos. Miraron hacia abajo intentando atisbar algo entre la rojiza nube en la que se encontraban. Descendieron y de pronto, todos escucharon el grito agudo y penetrante de los labios de Elia. Sin vibraciones marinas. Era un grito de terror y angustia. Los cuatro pares de ojos restantes se dirigieron hacia donde la sirena clavaba la mirada. Allí estaba Cyrce, flotando inerte, con el pelo tapando su rostro… y la espada que había empuñado Jasón minutos antes, clavada en el corazón.


	15. fuego

Bueno, sorry por haber cortado ahí el capítulo, pero quería saber vuestras sensaciones.

Porqué os sorprende que quiera saber como pensais que sois?? No tiene ningún tipo de maldad si estais pensando en algo de eso… es para después deciros la verdad.

Sin más dilación, lo que estabais esperando.

Elia no reaccionaba, mientras Jack nadaba presuroso hacia ella. La tomó entre sus brazos, acunandola como si de un niño se tratara.

Cyrce, Cyrce, contéstame… Cyrce… amor… CYRCE, CONTÉSTAME…- la zarandeaba suavemente pero la sirenia no abría los ojos. Elia lloraba entre los brazos de Jasón que había reconocido la espada que antes había empuñado.

¡ Ha sido culpa tuya!.- la voz de Jack golpeó en el agua como un mazo.- ¡Ella está muerta, y es culpa tuya! ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ, TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR POR ESTO!.

Mientras tanto, Cotton no paraba de hacer gestos, mientras nadie la hacía caso, Jasón sujetaba a Elia que no parecía tener intención de calmarse; y Gibs trataba de evitar que Jack soltase el cuerpo de Cyrce y se abalanzase sobre Jasón. Cotton agitó las manos todo lo fuerte que pudo, y entonces todos se giraron hacia él, hizo un par de gestos que nadie entendió, les repitió más despacio y Gibs tradujo:

Dice que en el principio… cuando oímos la canción… decía algo…

¿qué puede importarnos esa estúpida canción del principio?- resopló Jasón inquieto.

No, no esperad, decía algo como… algo como las pruebas a las que tendríamos que enfrentarnos.- dijo Gibs, traduciendo a Coton.

A ver, la primera era cantar al oído de la caracola.

La segunda era encontrar la llave en el interior del pulpo

Y la tercera…

Encontrareis la Perla en el corazón de la sirena.

Elia se acercó a su hermana, y le pidió a Jack que sujetara a Cyrce con todas sus fuerzas. Él la tomó por la cintura y entonces la sirena tiró de la espada, sacándola por completo. Al contrario que con el pulpo, el agua no se tiñó de rojo, sino de una blanco nacarado que les dejó sin vista durante unos segundos. La punta de la espada tenía forma de llave, y la blancura que les había cegado, era una tremenda Perla, alba, perfectamente redonda, que aterrizó flotando en la mano de Elia. Pero Cyrce no despertaba, no abría los ojos… a pesar de todo, y sin dilación, los cinco tripulantes y Cyrce en brazos de Jack se dirigieron a la ciudad. Atravesaron sus calles, observando como los peces, y algunos sirenos, salían al paso de lo que creían era un cortejo fúnebre.

Llegaron hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, donde les esperaba, de nuevo, el arco para cruzar. Colocaron en sus lugares las llaves: la de papel en el lado izquierdo, la de plata en el lado derecho, en la parte de arriba, en la que se había reconvertido la espada y en el centro del arco, donde estaba representada Calypso en su esplendor, con un mano extendida… sobre ella, la Perla. La colocaron y acto seguido, el nivel del agua comenzó a descender. Todos empezaron a boquear, y dieron un paso hacia delante precipitadamente, cayendo al suelo casi sin respiración. De nuevo se encontraban en la estepa.

Jack había caído sobre Cyrce, apoyando el rostro sobre la arena, dejando un brazo sobre su pecho y deseando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, cuando de pronto notó como el pecho de la sirenia se henchía, miró hacia ella y vio como poco a poco abría los ojos, tosiendo, vomitando borbotones de agua como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse.

¡¡Cyrce!! Estás bien!!.- todos se arremolinaron, cantando y gritando palabras de alegría, antes de que Jack pudiera mover un dedo, Elia se tiró a los brazos de su hermana, provocando que tosiera aún más.

Cyrce, hermana mía, Cyrce, dioses, que mal lo he pasado, no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás de los jamases… ¡oh! Maldita sea Calypso y su raza que nos ha hecho pasar esto, pero estas viva ¿cómo es posible?.

La perla, estaba en mi corazón.- susurró Cyrce.- Si Jasón no hubiera clavado la espada y me hubiera liberado de ella, me habría matado al salir por esa puerta. La Perla me inundó desde que tomé la poción para poder "respirar" bajo el agua, aunque yo ya podía hacerlo. Al clavar la espada en mi pecho, no tocó mi corazón, solo ensartó la Perla. Al sacarla de mi, quedé inconsciente por el esfuerzo, pero puedo resistirlo.- Elia entreabrió la camisa de su hermana y observó una pequeña herida sangrante.

Tardaron un par de minutos en acercarse al resto de los hombres, después de que Elia se empeñara en vendar la herida de su hermana.

Cyrce… ahora que tenemos un minuto de soledad… querría decirte algo.

Bien, no hace falta que me digas nada.- dijo Cyrce intentando ahorrarse el mal trago.- Ya sé lo que te pasa…

¿sí? ¿lo sabes?.

Pues claro, creo que estás enamorada de Jack y que lo que pasó con Jasón te ha implicado también con él y entonces ahora estás completamente confusa porque no sabes cual de los dos elegir, porque Jack es sensual y maravilloso, y en cambio Jasón es guapísimo y galante, y yo me apartaré porque no quiero nada con ninguno de los dos hace tiempo que quería hablar con Jasón para deshacer nuestro compromiso pero…- la mano de su hermana en los labios interrumpió la perorata alocada de Cyrce.

Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Sé perfectamente al hombre al que quiero, y sé que ha sido un error no decírtelo antes, porque es cierto que he sido una egoísta. Y…

Jack se acercó a ellas cortando la confesión de Elia que solo pudo susurrar

Solo puedo decirte que esta vez has de seguir tu corazón Cyrce y luchar.

Cotton, Jasón y Gibs les esperaban sentados en el suelo, hablando entre ellos. Cuando se levantaron, Cyrce se acercó a Jack y le besó en la comisura de los labios, muy cerca de estos, y después casi sin apartarse le susurró:

Gracias.

¿por qué preciosa?

Por no dejarme allá abajo.

Esta vez no había cofre, ni canto, esta vez las palabras estaban esculpidas sobre el arco de piedra que les precedía:

Ante el fuego del dragón debereis pasar

Enfrentaros a vuestros miedos, y vencer para acabar.

Los seis se tomaron de las manos y adelantándose un paso a la vez, entraron en el reino del fuego. La tercera prueba comenzaba.


	16. En el reino del fuego

Por haber sido "mala" y haber dejado al personal en el final de ese capítulo, ahora os doy el siguiente (osea este) con la mayor rapidez que puedo, espero que os guste.

El reino del fuego no era como ninguno de ellos había esperado: caluroso y desierto. Era más bien todo lo contrario. Ríos repletos de peces corrían por los montes y una mar de flores de todos los colores inundaba la vista de los visitantes allá donde ponían la vista. Antes de avanzar un paso, Cotton se giró y observó la puerta. Tampoco había desaparecido, y también en este lado ponía algo en ella.

Atravesad la cascada, y vuestra fortaleza vereis recompensada.

Tiró de nuevo del brazo de Gibs para que le tradujera, y este se lo dijo al resto.

¿Cascada?, ¿qué cascada?.- preguntó Elia.- Por aquí no se ve ninguna.

No, esta visto que no, pero si continuamos por la orilla del río, probablemente lleguemos a donde nace, y allí estará la cascada.- contestó Jasón.

Y en marcha se puso nuestro equipo, en fila de a uno empezaron a recorrer la linde del bosque, al lado del río. La marcha les llevó horas, apartando rocas, ramas, y sorteando árboles. Era extraño, parecía como si en ese mundo no hubiera nada más que felicidad y armonía, era como si todos los animales se encontraran en la perfección. Un alce salió de entre los árboles y ni siquiera se asustó por la presencia humana, incluso se dejó acariciar por un experto Cotton y un anonadado Gibs. Todo era… demasiado extraño. La tripulación desconfiaba y llevaba las armas en la mano, o cerca por si acaso.

Después de lo que les parecieron horas, por fin atisbaron a ver la cascada. Caía con un rugido ensordecer, por lo que apenas podían oírse unos a otros. Para poder llegar a ella tenían que atravesar un pequeño puente de tronco de árbol suspendido sobre el vacío. Lo pasaron de uno en uno, aunque Gibs y Jasón estuvieron a punto de caer, y en el caso del primero Jack tuvo que ir a socorrerle y en el caso del segundo fue Cyrce la que tiró de él.

Cuando ya habían atravesado esto, se encontraron frente a la cascada. Para poder acceder a ella tenían que nadar por el pequeño lago y después, al llegar al pie del salto tenían que pisar sobre seis rocas y finalmente atravesar la cascada.

Así que se echaron al agua, era muy apetecible, estaba caliente, y los seis empezaron a nadar, pero terminaron riendo y echándose agua unos sobre otros. Cotton buceaba explorando el fondo, observando a los peces de cerca, Gibs estaba sentado sobre una de las rocas haciendo burbujas con un palo que había encontrado, Jasón nadaba tras Elia, mientras los dos reían, y mientras Cyrce les observaba desde un extremo con una sonrisa en sus labios. De pronto, a su lado encontró a Jack.

Las rastas te quedan muy favorecedoras, Cyrce.- dijo tomando uno de los mechones de pelo de la mujer entre sus dedos. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar ni responder, se movió unos centímetros y la besó en los labios, tomándola de la cara con fuerza y suavidad a la vez. Sin dejar que huyera de nuevo. Cyrce al principio intentó resistirse, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dejó llevar, dejando que el pirata la moviera a su antojo, la colocó sobre su regazo, pasando sus manos por el cuello de él, y deslizando sus enjoyados dedos por su espalda calada.

El horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse, la luz del día empezó a desaparecer y de pronto todo lo bello que estaban viviendo los tripulantes de la Perla… se transformó. Sobre todos ellos comenzaron a cernirse dudas y ensombrecimientos. Se separaron de los besos, de las risas, de las caricias y la comodidad, y empezaron a discutir:

Eres un mujeriego y un superficial y me niego a ser una más en tu lista, Jack Sparrow.- gritaba Cyrce.

Pues tú eres una reprimida, que dejas pasar todas las oportunidades que se te presentan en la vida.- contestó Jack.

No huyas, Elia y enfréntate a la verdad, eres una niña egoísta que solo se preocupa por tu físico.

Y tú eres un musculitos estúpido que casi mata a mi hermana por su torpeza.

¡¡¡Silencio todo el mundo!!! Estoy harto de tener que traducir las estupideces que dices Cotton, búscate un loro.- le gritó Gibs mientras Cotton le propinaba un golpe en el estómago y echaba a correr, por las seis piedras, hacia la cascada. Gibs salió detrás de él, provocando que tras él corriera Jack, detrás del pirata fue Cyrce que no daba por terminada su conversación, tras ella su hermana Elia para que le diera la razón en lo que habían hablado, y detrás de esta última, Jasón, con ganas de romperle su bonita cara a la sirena.

Uno tras otro penetraron en la cascada y allí su mal humor se esfumó por lo que encontraron ante ellos: las paredes del lugar estaban llenas de cristales y esta vez, en vez de un solo arco, para pasar al siguiente lugar, había seis de ellos, pero los arcos no estaban vacíos como las otras veces, los arcos eran espejos. Se colocaron ante ellos y uno por uno observaron lo que les devolvían sus reflejos….

Cotton vio como de nuevo le cortaban la lengua y le arrojaban a un lugar oscuro y profundo, donde no había nadie más.

Gibs observó como todos los tripulantes de la Perla le abandonaban con regocijo, olvidándose de él casi en el instante en el que le dejaban pisando la arena desconocida. Elia observó como su hermosa cara se deshacía, llena de arrugas y marchita por los años.

Jasón vio como Elia huía de su lado y como él mismo se clavaba la espada con la que había estado a punto de matar a Cyrce.

Cyrce observó a Jack, observo como la dejaba, como la olvidaba y como todas sus hermanas reían de ella en su cara.

Jack se observó anciano, en la cubierta de su barco destrozado por el paso del tiempo, y solo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban observando sus miedos en esos momentos, sus miedos terrenales, humanos.

Creo que todos deberíamos saber que es lo que nos aflige, queridos míos.- dijo Jack.

Bien, yo traduzco a Cotton: tiene miedo a no poder volver a hablar con nadie jamás por esa amputación horrenda que le habían provocado los piratas sarracenos. Bueno, querido amigo, no te preocupes, mientras no esté aquí tu loro, puedes utilizarme todo lo que quieras.

Yo, Gibs, tengo miedo de perder a los que ya considero una familia: los tripulantes de la Perla, y lo que más temo era que a ellos no les importara perderme.

Gibs eso no es cierto, sabes que eres el mejor de toda la Perla y que todos te adoran.- Le contestó Cyrce.

Después de su capitán claro está.- sonrió Jack alegremente.- Continuemos, Elia querida, tu turno.

Yo tengo miedo al paso del tiempo, a la vejez, a que mi juventud se marchitara vacíamente. Sin nada en la vida, sin una meta o un amor.

Eso no puede pasar, mi amor, porque sabes que yo te adoro y jamás me separaré de ti.- Era la primera vez que Jasón expresaba en alto sus sentimientos por Elia aunque todos ya lo supieran, y Cyrce no pudo reprimir que un sentimiento extraño la retorciera el corazón, pero entonces fijó sus ojos en Jack y su corazón se apaciguó un poco.- yo (Jasón) temía que como ya me había pasado otras veces, Elia huyera de su lado, por mis equivocaciones, por mi mala suerte como el accidente con la espada.- Elia no contestó, solo le sonrió abiertamente y apretó su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo patente durante unos segundos y entonces habló Gibs:

Capitán, señorita Cyrce, solo faltais vos.

Lo sé, lo sé, amigo mío, pero como soy un perfecto caballero, las damas van primero.- dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia a Cyrce. Ella se apartó un mechón de pelo con decisión y se giró de nuevo hacia su espejo:

Yo tengo miedo a demasiadas cosas, pero las que aparecen aquí, son las que laten ahora. Tengo miedo a… todos los sentimientos que tengo dentro, a equivocarme otra vez al elegir a la persona con la que compartir mi vida, tengo miedo de amar a Jack, porque es demasiada pasión la que siento dentro, solo con intentar decirlo, puedo abrumarlo. Y también siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mis hermanas, porque si él me abandonara… estaría… sola.- El silencio reinó unos segundos, y Elia observó a su hermana menor, ante el espejo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por sus miedos.

Sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal Cyrce, por favor, perdóname. Puedes contar conmigo siempre, y siento mucho lo que te dije en el barco cuando nos peleamos, he sido muy orgullosa.- Cyrce esbozó una sonrisa a través del espejo, y miró a Jack de reojo.

Te toca, capitán Sparrow.

Antes de decir nada, quiero que sepas, que tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, pero que no puedo evitar hacer esto.- en un par de zancadas recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la sirenia, y la besó apasionadamente, lanzándola contra su propio reflejo, entonces, ambos fueron absorbidos por el cristal, mientras a su vez, un fuego helado consumía los cristales de los demás, arrojándoles al interior de los mismos.

Atravesaron el reino de fuego por el que horas antes habían caminado por los aires, viendo todo a la velocidad del viento y con una perspectiva de ave. Y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, se encontraban de nuevo en la estepa arenosa en la que ya habían estado tres veces nada menos. Jack y Cyrce habían aterrizado el uno sobre el otro y a su alrededor Jasón, Gibs, Elia y Cotton. Se levantaron y se sacudieron las ropas, ahora de un blanco y rojo resplandeciente.

¿se supone que hemos pasado la prueba de la tierra del fuego?.

La prueba era enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos juntos, unidos, que el fuego no sembrara el caos entre nosotros. Ante nosotros ya no hay puerta, ¿no es así?, así que parece ser que sí, que la hemos pasado.- dijo Jack mientras abrazaba a Cyrce de los hombros.

Un viento arenoso empezó a soplar, cual tormenta del desierto, alzando a nuestros amigos y haciéndoles cabalgar sobre él. Ahora viajaban hacia el cuarto reino: el cielo.


	17. el reino del aire

Cuando el torbellino finalmente les dejó en lo que suponían que era el suelo, el aspecto de todos había cambiado notablemente. Las dos mujeres llevaban vestidos rojizos y largos hasta los tobillos, y el cabello antes de rastas y con pañuelo se había tornado en una melena suave y lisa.

Y ellos, iban vestidos de todos los tonos del arco iris: Gibs de amarillo y naranja, Coton de morado y azul, Jasón iba de verde, todos ellos en pantalones y camisa, pero descalzos como las chicas, aunque el cambio más notable era el de Jack, sus rastas habían desaparecido y ahora lucía una larga y sedosa melena negra, aunque su barba estaba igual de trenzada que siempre. Iba vestido de un blanco resplandeciente. Su camisa lucía entreabierta mostrando su pecho cicatrizado… Cyrce apartó la mirada sonrojándose cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Jack sobre sus ojos.

El alrededor era de una blanco mullido y esponjado y los muchachos empezaron a caminar. La niebla empezaba a extenderse más allá de donde se llegaba a ver. De pronto, sin saber muy bien como se perdieron de vista…Y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Bueno, principio del capitulillo, no sé si ponerlo en plan cuento de hadas ya total, porque al paso que voy es lo que me falta, pero bueno, espero opiniones, por cierto, grace a aldi… por cierto tu descripción va más o menos acertada soy más o menos alta (1'70), normal y el cabello si le tengo castaño, pero raro, porque soy pseudo rubia pelirrojilla… weno, simplemente raro, na más. Grace por intentarlo.

Ah, y grace a AENOR Sachiel por su reviw. Me animaste.

Besotes a todos.

Aura.


	18. la niebla

Grace chicas por leerme, grace a aldi, a AENOR Sachiel, y a atenisa ;) no malinterpreté nada, no te preocupes, por cierto, así de parecido, pa que os hagais una idea, dicen que me parezco un poco a Aitana Sanchez Gijón. Sobre todo en los ojos… weno, no sé, algo… eso, un besote a todas- os. Aura.

Gibs caminaba solo, intentando atisbar algo entre el albo alrededor, cuando de pronto, se chocó contra un cuerpo sólido. Pegó un brinco y desenvainó automáticamente, como su oponente, hasta que consiguió enfocar la vista y descubrir a Cotton. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y con un par de palmaditas en el hombro continuaron caminando hacia delante. La neblina les envolvía cada vez más, tapando su vista y casi llenando sus pulmones… empezaron a boquear para conseguir aire. No podían abrir los ojos… avanzaban a trompicones, tosiendo y con las manos en la boca… caminaban alrededor de algo que no veían, les raspaba, les llenaba de rasguños los brazos y las piernas, arrancándoles jirones de ropa; de pronto una sensación de vació les aprisionó, cerraron los ojos con fuerza y sin más… un soplo de viento fresco les refrescó la cara y los pulmones. Tras ellos las nubes se disiparon mostrando un arco rojizo.

Abrieron los ojos y la vista les dejó anonadados… sin habla… se miraron entre ellos y Gibs le ofreció la mano a Cotton para levantarse… la pareja (uno) se encontraban de nuevo en la estepa.

Elia gritaba intermitentemente el nombre de su hermana, de Jasón… caminaba descalza como si lo hiciera entre algodones. De pronto, su vestido se enganchó en algo. Se detuvo y se agachó, estaba enredado entre espinos. Tiró de él con fuerza, pero no se desprendía… de pronto la niebla se disipó, y Elia contuvo la respiración… ante ella comenzaba a aparecer un bosque de espinos… todos ellos negros y enredados unos con otros. La niebla desapareció por completo y le mostró a Elia que se encontraba en el centro de un laberinto. Tiró de su vestido dejando un trozo en una rama, y conteniendo el aliento se introdujo entre los arbustos. Cuando había dado un par de pasos oyó una voz tras ella. Se giró y una espina la arañó la cara, la ignoró deliberadamente, y desanduvo los pasos que ya había dado. Llegó a verle… el príncipe de la tierra se encontraba atrapado entre los espinos, en un pequeño claro y colgaba en el aire cual muñeco sin sus hilos. Elia llegó hasta él, mientras el muchacho se debatía intentando decirle algo.

- No te preocupes Jasón, tranquilizate, ya estoy llegando.- El muchacho continuaba insistiendo, moviendo la cabeza con terquedad, en el poco espacio que tenía para moverse. En el momento en el que pisó el claro, Jasón se zafó de la planta que retenía su voz y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

Aléjate!!!, ¡es una trampa!.

A Elia no le dio apenas tiempo a reaccionar, una sensación ya casi familiar la invadió y sintió como caía al vacío.


	19. el príncipe

Grace por lo de que Cyrce y Jack hacen bonita pareja, lo he intentado ;).

Continuemos.

La marea blanca y esponjosa se deshizo ante sus pies desnudos, pero antes de caer, consiguió agarrarse a los tobillos de Jasón, lanzándose contra él. El muchacho comenzó a escurrirse a través de la planta, notando como cada una de las púas atravesaba su espalda, Jasón se caía planta abajo dejando un reguero sanguinolento por cada centímetro que recorría su piel.

Se agarró a una de las ramas, con lo que consiguió resistir durante unos instantes, le dio la mano a Elia, y cuando estaba consiguiendo alzarla, el tronco se partió, lanzando al vacío a los amantes. Juntos, abrazados cayeron unos metros, cuando de pronto… se toparon contra algo duro e inerte.

Abrieron los ojos y se levantaron, sacudiéndose la arena e incapaz de creer donde se encontraban:

estamos de nuevo en la estepa…- murmuró Elia. Gibs y Cotton corrieron a abrazarles.

¿Estáis bien?, ¿qué os ha pasado?.- Ambos lo relataron con velocidad.

Vaya, es la última prueba…- susurró Jasón

¿qué significa que es la última prueba?.- preguntó Gibs. Elia les contestó:

El príncipe debe enfrentarse a su destino… solo.

Jack también había recorrido un trecho caminando, y también había llamado a voz en grito a sus tripulantes, pero no había conseguido nada. Para él, la niebla no se había desplazado revelándole los espinos. El capitán continuaba andando a ciegas en el laberinto, sin saber que es lo que rozaba sus manos y las llenaba de sangre. A pesar de todo, llevaba la espada desenvainada y escuchaba con atención todos los ruidos que pudieran llegar a sus oídos.

De pronto, la blancura a su alrededor finalizó, y se encontró ante lo que había sido su fin durante toda la misión: la torre de Metal. Era, como su propio nombre indica, una torre, perfectamente cincelada, como si acabara de salir de un juego de ajedrez. Brillaba a la luz del sol que ahora llenaba los ojos de Jack. Destellaba en mil colores metálicos: oro, plata, bronce… todos unidos, creando una belleza sin parangón. Jack la observó durante unos segundos conteniendo la respiración y de pronto, algo llamó la atención del pirata. Dirigiéndose a la torre, con su vestido rojizo, se encontraba Cyrce. El sol arrancaba destellos azulados de su pelo, y el viento lo movía a su alrededor, creando una aureola mística que embriagó al capitán. Quiso llamarla, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Solo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, la siguió con premura. Cyrce se introdujo en la torre, no por la puerta como cabía esperar, sino por una pequeña rendija, dejándose llevar por ese viento que la mecía. Jack se paró ante el obstáculo, y tocó la puerta con sus manos, una y cien veces, se pasó la mano ahora desenjoyada, por la sedosa y larga cabellera que lucía y decidió hacer lo que había hecho Cyrce, dejarse llevar. Suspiró y notó como el viento se introducía en su ser, como los rayos de luz calentaban su cuerpo, como el poder iba llenándole y atravesó la puerta con el poder ya en sus manos. El príncipe del viento estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo su trono.


	20. de los vientos

Jack se encontró al traspasar la puerta en una pequeña habitación. A su frente, su única opción, unas escaleras retorcidas de metal, que ascendían y ascendían. Con paso firme, el príncipe empezó el ascenso. De pronto un destello de luz anaranjado y un grito de Cyrce hicieron que Jack apresurara el paso todo lo que podían sus fornidas piernas. El pirata corría presuroso saltando de un escalón a otro, y mientras a su alrededor se iban formando y deshaciendo pequeñas ráfagas de viento que agitaban su cabello sedoso.

Al final de las escaleras, Jack se topó con una puerta cerrada que derribó con un solo gesto de la mano. Un vendaval chocó contra la madera deshaciéndola en astillas. Jack se miró un instante la mano sorprendido, y después recordando que era lo que le había llevado hasta allí, entró en la habitación atravesando lo que ahora era un agujero. La habitación estaba atestada de cosas: mapas, espejos, mesas, sillas, camas, almohadas… espadas… y en medio de ella Cyrce.

"Cyrce. ¿Estás bien?".- preguntó Jack saltando cosas hasta casi llegar hasta ella.

"Sí, te esperaba…". Le contestó la que se suponía era Cyrce. "vamos Jack, ven a mí…- Cyrce extendió los brazos, abriéndoles para acoger al pirata. "Vamos, ven, ven a mí, Jack…". Había un candor hipnótico en la voz de Cyrce, algo melodioso, que empujó al príncipe hacia los labios de ella, la estrechó la cintura, y cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su boca, observó sus ojos. Los ojos grisáceos de la pequeña sirena, habían desaparecido, dando paso a unos atormentados ojos negros. Y justo en ese momento, Jack se dio cuenta de que tras su amoroso abrazo, se encontraba una trampa, ya que un afilado puñal apuntaba directamente hacia su corazón.

Se separó de un salto, rodando por encima de una mesa e intentando comprender.

"¡Tú no eres Cyrce, quién eres y que la has hecho a ella?". Instó Jack..

"Vamos, Jack, ¿acaso ya no reconoces al amor de tu vida? Me ofendes querido".- dijo la sirena juguetona, mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la habitación, lanzándose objetos preferiblemente punzantes.

"El amor de mi vida, no habría intentado asesinarme, o eso creo".- contestó Jack irónicamente.

En ese momento, Cyrce saltó de nuevo sobre Jack, poseída por el espíritu vengativo de Jápeto, el príncipe del fuego. Le golpeó, le aseteó y de nuevo intentó clavarle puñales, Jack se defendía de todos modos, intentando que la sirena volviera en sí, pero era en vano. Durante unos instantes se separaron, intentando recuperar el aliento. El vestido de Cyrce estaba desgarrado y roto, su pelo alborotado y Jack no podía apartar la vista de su pecho que subía y bajaba respirando costosamente, la lucha interior de la muchacha había comenzado hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora intentaba no herir al amor de su vida, mientras que algo dentro de ella la instaba a matarle.

Jack había perdido la mitad de la camisa que revelaba su pecho musculado, y por los pantalones, hacia la rodilla, la sangre del príncipe se filtraba. Se miraron, y por un momento el deseo se impuso ante la violencia, pero la cordura llegó a tiempo y Jack volvió a resistirse a ese beso mortal, mientras la asestaba un puñetazo en el estómago a Cyrce.

"Jack, por favor, sácame de aquí". Esta vez era Cyrce, la verdadera, la que le suplicaba a Jack, mientras se doblaba de dolor frente a una ventana, apoyándose en el vidriera. Pasó la palma de la mano por la cara arrastrando con ella la sangre de un corte y entonces a Jack se le cruzó por la cabeza un idea, descabellada o no, iba a llevarla a cabo. Tomo carrerilla y saltó sobre la mujer, tomándola de la cintura… juntos atravesaron la ventana de colores y cayeron al vacío. Unidos, abrazados. Los cabellos de Cyrce cegaban a Jack en la caída, la gravedad les impulsaba hacia abajo a una velocidad de vértigo… pero de pronto:

Opción 1.

Unas bellísimas alas rojizas como el sol aparecieron en la espalda del príncipe, consiguiendo que él y la sirena aterrizaran sanos y salvos en el suelo. Tras esto, la niebla volvió a envolverlos y se encontraron con sus mismas ropas de siempre y los mismos acompañantes en la estepa.

Opción 2.

Al caer parecía como si el aire se hubiera detenido, como si estuviera andando sobre la misma tierra. Al príncipe Jack solo le bastó un ligero movimiento de cadera para aterrizar suavemente sobre el suelo con su sirenita en brazos. La miró durante un instante y entonces, la niebla volvió a envolverlos y se encontraron con sus mismas ropas de siempre y los mismos acompañantes en la estepa.

Opción 3.

No se detenían, el suelo parecía estar cada vez más cerca y con más solidez, pero de pronto, al llegar a su altura, lo traspasaron como si de una pompa de jabón se tratara, cayendo aparatosamente, de nuevo uno sobre otro, en la estepa. Habían recuperado sus ropas y a sus amigos.


	21. la lucha

Jack se levantó inmediatamente del cuerpo de Cyrce al notar como los espasmos la sacudían. Habían escapado del reino del viento, habían trepado a la más alta torre y habían sobrevivido a su caída gracias a las maravillosas alas rojizas que el príncipe había descubierto.

Cyrce se retorcía en el suelo, soltando gemidos de dolor, hasta que de pronto, estalló en llamas. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Jack se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros intentando que volviera en sí, el fuego que la consumía estaba helado. Siguió allí arrodillado a su lado, sin importarle el dolor, llamándola sin descanso. Acercó sus ojos a los de ella para que les observara y volviera en sí. Entonces Cyrce con un suspiro cerró los ojos y un titán salió de su cuerpo enfrentándose a Jack, o debería decir a Jano.

Jápeto era un titán que creció varios metros frente a Jack. Su pelo ondulado y rojizo destellaba con los últimos albores del día, y en cada una de las manos blandía una bola de fuego blanquecino. Jano (Jack), en un principio se quedó quieto, anonadado, pero pronto sintió como el poder inundaba su cuerpo. En sus manos se crearon dos remolinos, que le alzaron del suelo como si se tratara de una hoja.

Así lucharon lo que parecieron horas, uno contra otro, el gigante contra el diminuto. Jack esquivaba las bolas de fuego y le atacaba con ráfagas de viento, escondiendose tras las estrellas, volando hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá, descendiendo en picado… una lucha de titanes.

El alrededor comenzó a cambiar cada vez que se lanzaban algo. La estepa desapareció dando lugar a una oscuridad negruzca. El titán y el príncipe seguían avanzando, luchando, sin importarles las heridas o el dolor. Y por fin, Jano consiguió vencer a Jápeto, con una ráfaga de viento desde su espalda, mientras la lluvia lo cegaba el príncipe del viento consiguió que el titán cayera inconsciente en esa oscuridad que les rodeaba, pero de pronto se detuvo el tiempo… y se hizo la luz. Miraron a su alrededor. Se hallaban en lo que parecía una cueva. En el centro de ella había un altar, con cuatro velas cada una de un color: azul, rojo, blanco y verde. Ante ellas, un anciano.

"Disculpe… señor¿dónde estoy y quién es usted?".

"te encuentras en un lugar especial, capitán Jack Sparrow, este es el lugar llamado el Equilibrio. En este lugar es donde se realiza la medición y donde la balanza de todos los mundos se estabiliza".

"Perdón??".

El anciano no le contestó con palabras, simplemente levantó su báculo y señalo en derredor. El aspecto neutro y negruzco de la cueva había cambiado por completo, en todas sus paredes había signos de los cuatro reinos: las flores, los árboles, los animales y las rocas llenaban el lugar por doquier; adormecidos por la luz de las estrellas y mecidos al compás de una ligera brisa que despertaba la sonrisa de Jack. El fuego ardía en el centro mismo de ese sol que calentaba la tierra y las estrellas que guiaban a los viajeros. Y alrededor de ellos, los riachuelos y ríos que hacían crecer todo.

"Todo está entrelazado, los cuatro reinos…".- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"Exacto muchacho, exacto. Hasta aquí has llegado, príncipe y señor del cielo. Has cumplido todas y cada una de las pruebas, te has enfrentado a la tentación del amor en el jardín de las Hespérides, has vencido las pruebas y los monstruos que había bajo el mar, has afrontado tus más profundos temores ante los espejos de fuego eterno, y has conseguido descubrir tu poder y quién eres, en tu reino, el del cielo.

Ahora Jano, en este mismo instante, tu padre ha sido liberado, por fin las cadenas que lo ataban durante tanto tiempo han sido liberadas gracias a ti, su legítimo hijo y heredero. De nuevo reina el equilibrio entre los cuatro reinos." Diciendo esto, acercó su retorcido bastón a cada una de las velas y susurrando algo, prendió la mecha de cada una. "Que el equilibrio sea restablecido".

Una luz repentina cegó a Jack, y de nuevo se vio sumido en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, echándose un brazo sobre ellos como defensa y entonces, cayó al suelo desmayado.

CHICAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS VOTOS Y LOS REVIWS. Os lovo mucho. ;). Arriba ese spanglish. Besotes. Aura.


	22. de nuevo de viaje

Los viajeros aparecieron de nuevo en el mismo lugar, en la estepa, pero esta vez se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde el que habían partido y Rageti, Pintel, Sam (el enano) y otro par de marineros más, esperaban en la playa sentados, jugando a las cartas.

Los recibieron con alegría, y con preocupación a Jack, que parecía no estar consciente, como Cyrce, a la que la cabeza se la iba y venía apoyada en el hombro de su hermana. Subieron en las barquichuelas sorprendidos y se dirigieron a la Perla Negra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera, Pintel?" preguntó Gibs.

"Sí, eso, ¿cómo habéis soportado tanto tiempo con este calor y sin sombra?" añadió Jasón.

"Pero… ¿cómo que tanto tiempo?". Contestó Rageti con una sonrisa. "Si apenas habeis tardado una… media hora diría yo. ¿Verdad Pintel?".

"Sí, sí, media hora… ".dijo el hombre mientras continuaba remando.

Jasón, Gibs, Elia y Cotton se giraron hacia la extraña estepa que les había "acogido" durante lo que a ellos les habían parecido días, y de pronto, observaron a lo lejos, la torre de Metal. El castigo del dios del cielo, y cómo poco a poco, se iba deshaciendo su visión, hasta que de nuevo solo observaron la estepa.

Al subir al navío, llevaron a cada uno a su camarote, excepto a Jack. Los marineros tomaron las redes de pesca y montando una hamaca improvisada lo tumbaron allí, para mantenerlo atendido en todo momento.

El ruido de voces conocidas hizo que Jack abriera los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó sobre un antebrazo, mirando alrededor, intentando enfocar la vista. Cuando lo consiguió, observó que todos sus muchachos se encontraban en la cubierta de la Perla, y caminaban atareados, arriando las velas y soltando cabos, pero todo ello en voz baja. De pronto Raggeti gritó:

"Todo a babor". Y su berrido fue contestado con una réplica de schhhhhhhhs, el capitán duerme que le dejaron helado.

Jack sonrió, pero tras un par de segundos recobró la compostura, se levantó y se dirigió a sus hombres con autoridad:

"Muchachos, que rumbo llevamos??".

"Hacia los acantilados de Mayfar, capitán". De pronto un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Jack… Gibs estaba ahí, hablando con él, se giró… Cotton se encontraba al timón… Jasón miraba hacia el horizonte en cubierta, Elia abrió la puerta de su camarote cargada con una tinaja de agua y una jarra, y Jack se lanzó hacia allí.

"¿Dónde está?".

"Ahí dentro, pero está dormida Jack no creo que sea…" Elia no pudo terminar la frase porque Jack ya se estaba introduciendo en su camarote. Allí estaba Cyrce. Recostada en uno de sus lados como una niña. El pelo negro estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, Jack se acercó y la retiró un mechón de cabello recordando el apasionado beso que la había dado días antes en ese mismo camarote. Respiraba con tranquilidad, y al contacto de la mano de Jack se revolvió, tomándola entre las palma y estrujándola contra su rostro. Se giró, revelando la parte izquierda de su rostro: dos arañazos profundos surcaban sus mejillas y tenía el ojo morado. Jack contuvo la respiración, sin pensar que él debía tener un aspecto bastante similar. En ese momento entró Elia en la habitación:

"Te dije que estaba dormida, pero eres un cabezota".

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, querida, al fin y al cabo, soy el capitán de este barco y debo preocuparme por la seguridad de mis víct… quiero decir, de mis tripulantes". Ambos sonrieron, Jack no había perdido su toque irónico.

"Creo que es conveniente que te cures esas heridas, y te des un buen baño, Capitán Sparrow".

"Sí, voy a ello". Jack se inclinó sobre Cyrce depositando un beso sobre su mejilla sana, y después guiñándole un ojo a Elia le dijo: Cuídala.

Mientras se sumergía en el agua espumosa, frotando sus heridas con cuidado, analizaba todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos momentos de su vida. Estaba contento de lo que había conseguido. De nuevo el equilibrio, de nuevo la libertad. Ninguna responsabilidad sobre el reino del viento le acontecía, al menos de momento, no había dejado marca en él.

Salió de la bañera limpio y se dirigió a lo que le habían cedido como camarote, ya que él se lo había cedido a su vez a Cyrce. Tomó una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, dejando el chaleco a un lado y observó que Elia en su camarote había colocado dos espejos:

"Vanidosa". Pensó Jack sin dejar de mirarse el bigote y el pelo de nuevo en rastas. De pronto algo llamó su atención en su espalda. Sí sí, en su espalda no a su espalda. Tenía un tatuaje nuevo, uno que no recordaba haberse hecho, y aunque eso no resultaba una novedad, acreditaba que el Capitán Jack Sparrow era en realidad Jano, príncipe del aire, porque en su corpulenta espalda había tatuadas dos impresionantes alas de ángel. Jack sacudió los hombros echándoles hacia atrás, concentrándose en su poderosa fuerza y entonces, rompiendo la piel pero sin dolor alguno, salieron de su espalda, mostrándose de nuevo, rojas e imponentes, como la luz del sol al atardecer. Jack se observó un momento frente al espejo. Sin joyas, ni pañuelos, ni siquiera ropa… solo él, genuinamente Jack con esas nuevas alas. Se encogió y las alas volvieron a su espalda, delineadas perfectamente. Se puso los pantalones y observó un rato más su nuevo tatuaje- poder, tocándolo con las puntas de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo, o a lastimarse él mismo. Después de unos largos minutos, se puso la camisa y el chaleco, ató la cinta roja a su frente, la pistola en su cinturón y se armó de joyas saliendo hacia la cubierta. Un nuevo destino les esperaba.


	23. todavía no es el fin

QUE TODAVÍA NO SE HA ACABADO, QUEDAN UN PAR DE COSAS POR RESOLVER ;). DE TODOS MODOS, NO LO HE DEJADO Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC, DE WILL TURNER, ECHADLE UN VISTACILLO, PERO AHORA SEGUIMOS CON JACK Y CYRCE.

Los acantilados de Mayfar se presentaban magníficos a la luz del alba, las estrellas aún no habían desaparecido, pero la hora de la salida del sol estaba cercana. Jack estaba capitaneando la Perla, observando el horizonte, cuando la maltrecha Cyrce salió de su camarote, y subiendo las escaleras a paso de tortuga se acercó hasta él. Jack sonrió mostrando sus oros:

"Buenos días preciosa, estamos a punto de regresar a casa."

"¿En un solo día, hemos recorrido toda esa distancia?".

"Bueno, hemos tenido un poco de ayuda".- dijo sonriendo y señalando las velas henchidas por el viento. Entonces extendió el brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de la sirena, mientras el sol nacía a sus espaldas.


	24. Eolo

Habían atracado el barco, como la vez anterior, y habían saltado al agua, atravesando la puerta submarina de la ciudad de las sirenas. Habían sido recibidos con salvas y honores, y habían descansado en los sillones más cómodos, con los mejores licores y las mejores comidas a su disposición, en los colchones más mullidos con almohadas de plumas de oca.

La fiesta se había prolongado durante días: el mundo estaba a salvo!!! Que el júbilo llenara las calles y plazas a lo largo de todo el globo!! El capitán Jack Sparrow había salvado a la humanidad!!.

Cyrce escuchaba a sus hermanas hablando del tema mientras ella se peinaba los cabellos a un lado. Parecía que, según contaban ellas la historia, nadie más hubiera ido con Jack. Parecía como si él solo se hubiera enfrentado a su destino.

En esos momentos, Jack se encontraba en una sala contigua. Habían vuelto ha vestirle de blanco completo, le habían descalzado los pies, y habían intentado hacer algo con su pelo, pero ahí seguían las rastas y la trenza, y el pañuelo rojo en su frente, además de todas las joyas que relucían cada vez que hacía un gesto con las manos, y por supuesto, sus profundos ojos negros, estaban delineados con esmero.

Jack esperaba impaciente, habían interrumpido su siesta con noticias urgentes, y eso le había sentado muy mal, eso y que ahora le estuvieran haciendo esperar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y Elizab… quiero decir, Calypso y Acapulco entraron en la sala, seguidos de un hombre. Era alto y con los hombros anchos, el pelo negro y sedoso caía sobre sus hombros, llevaba una perilla cuidada, e iba vestido con unos pantalones largos y una camisa amplia que tenía tonalidades que iban del naranja al amarillo. Sus ojos eran negros, tan negros y tan profundos como los del propio Jack. De hecho, en el momento en el que quedaron frente a frente, parecían un espejo, solo que uno tenía algo más de edad que el otro.

"Hijo mío"- dijo el hombre acercando la mano al rostro de Jack. "Jano, hijo mío".

"Bueno, al menos he de reconocer que es absolutamente innegable que soy hijo vuestro". Ironizó Jack. Segundos más tarde Cyrce entraba en la habitación, y miraba de hito en hito a Eolo dios de los vientos y a Jano, su hijo (Jack).

"Sois… casi idénticos".

"Ya ves querida, es lo que tiene que la sangre del viento corra por nuestras venas". Dijo Eolo.

"Bueno, está bien… ehhh, yo venía a comunicaros que Gaia, la reina de la tierra acaba de llegar, todo está listo para comenzar la reunión".

"Bien, vamos allá". Dijo Acapulco, y todos juntos salieron hacia la reunión.

"Jano hijo mío, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar"

"si padre, así es".


	25. reunion adios Japeto

LO SIENTO'S A MILES ES QUE HE TENIDO UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS CON LA MATRICULA, CON EL ORDENADOR Y CON LE MONDE EN GENERAL… SORRY SORRY SORRY, CONTINUACIÓN CONTINUADA.

La reunión de todos los reinos se realizó en la misma sala en la que se había realizado la primera en la que le habían comunicado a Jack su destino.

Jack entró y se sentó decididamente en el sillón entre nubes y estrellas, hasta que vio el rostro de su padre, entre divertido y enfadado por semejante falta de respeto hacia un mandatario.

"oh, disculpa… papá". Dijo Jack

En el agua Calypso y Acapulco, situada tras ellos Cyrce y su hermana Elia, en el su trono de piedra la reina de la tierra: Gaia y en el otro lado de la habitación, con la altura de un hombre corriente y moliente, estaba Jápeto, atado con varios miles de cadenas de piedra, agua, estrellas… nada que tuviera que ver con el fuego para que pudiera utilizar. El pelo rojizo ya apenas brillaba, el poderoso titán estaba encogido como una hoja caduca a punto de caer del árbol.

Entonces Gaia le habló:

"Japeto, has traicionado el pacto realizado entre estas cuatro paredes hace muchos años, por ello debemos castigarte."

"Por ello, debemos sancionarte con la mayor pena… la pérdida de tus poderes" añadió Calypso.

El titán no abrió la boca en todo el rato que duró su "juicio". Simplemente se dejó hacer, sabía que había perdido y que no había posibilidad de redención. Fue situado en el centro de la habitación, y entonces los tres reyes invocaron sus poderes: Gaia hizo que creciera una enredadera alrededor de su cuerpo para sujetarle al suelo y entonces Eolo desencadenó una pequeño tornado que se centró sobre el condenado, al llegar sobre él Calypso clavando su tridente en el suelo hizo que una ola de dimensiones anormales cayera sobre Jápeto, una y otra vez. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, los tres reyes apartaron sus castigos… y Jápeto… no parecía él… el pelo rojo se había encanecido hasta quedar completamente blanco. En el momento en el que perdió el apoyo de la enredadera cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"Y ahora ¿qué será de mí?" preguntó con una voz marchita.

"Serás enviado a una isla, a una isla pequeña, en la que puedas ganarte la vida honradamente, como un humano por supuesto".

Jápeto fue llevado de allí a una habitación para descansar… al fin y al cabo ya no podía hacer nada contra los mandatarios.

Después de ello, los reyes intentaron dilucidar quien sería el nuevo rey del fuego, alguien cabal, alguien responsable, alguien que pudiera continuar con el pacto que habían forjado tantos años atrás… alguien.


	26. breve pero importante

Mientras los días pasaban sin elegir un nuevo mandatario para el reino del fuego, Eolo era el que se ocupaba de ambos reinos (aire y fuego), por lo que la promesa anterior que le había hecho a su hijo, la de hablar de tantas cosas, no estaba siendo cumplida.

"Pero es lo que tiene, que en realidad sea un Sparrow… no somos muy buenos cumpliendo promesas a tiempo". Bromeaba Jack con Will.

"Vamos Jack, dale tiempo, ahora está muy ocupado".

"Suena como si yo tuviera seis años y me hubiera decepcionado porque no ha venido a la representación infantil… vamos Will, todos somos adultos… si en 30 años no me ha buscado, un poco más de tiempo… creo que ya me es indiferente".

Mientras Jack y Will hablaban, la casa estaba revolucionada, las mujeres y los sirvientes iban de un sitio para otro, colocando flores y antorchas de aquí para allá. En breves días un gran acontecimiento iba a tener lugar en los acantilados de MayFar: una boda.


	27. Sus hermanas

Sus hermanas, hermanastras más bien, habían considerado toda su vida a Cyrce como un chicazo… claro, que la máxima aspiración de ellas, era convertirse en una bellas y pacíficas esposas, y ocuparse de los telares de las sirenas, tallando, recogiendo bellas conchas, peinando sus hermosos cabellos, alejando o atrayendo con sus cantos a los barcos…

Por eso las sorprendía que en ese día especial, Cyrce se vistiera con sus mejores galas, peinara su sedosa melena negra azulada, y la recogiera en un estilizado moño, pero sin flores, ni adornos gigantes a los que eran tan propensas sus hermanas. Todas ellas estaban revolucionadas: su hermana pequeña Elia iba a desposarse ese mismo día con Jasón el príncipe de la tierra.

"La verdad es que no me extraña que haya preferido a Elia antes que a Cyrce" murmuraba Tosca tras Cyrce suponiendo que ella no la escuchaba. "Es mucho mejor partido".

"Es verdad. decía otra. ¿os imaginais la vida que le habría hecho llevar al pobre muchacho? Todo el día de aquí para allá. Sin parar en el mar.- las hermanas se echaron a reír. Estaban sentadas 6 o 7 en un círculo, cuando ella se levantó del tocador y se dio la vuelta.

"Parece mentira que vosotros seais sirenas. Dijo tranquilamente. ¿y aún os cuestionais el que quiera pasar el día en el mar? El mar es mi hogar, es mi vida."

"Sí, querida, y al paso que vas, también será tu amante, porque no habrá hombre que te quiera si continúas así."

"Vamos preciosa, no te preocupes". Dijo su hermana Alga acercándose a ella y estrechándola entre sus brazos. "sabes que todas ellas son unas insípidas, más preocupadas por que no se marchite la flor de sus cabellos que por lo que hay debajo de ellos".

Cyrce esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad con su hermana. Ella era la única que conocía su secreto. Ella y por supuesto, Elia. Ni siquiera su madre Calypso conocía lo que iba a acontecer.


	28. en el acantilado

MOLTO GRACE A AENOR SACHIEL, A ALDI Y A ATENISA. :) POR VOS VA.

Este capítulo es un homenaje.

Era media tarde, y los rayos de sol caían sobre el acantilado de MayFar, los que se congregaban allí sobre un hierba verde llena de amapolas, esperaban.

Había asistentes de todos los reinos, dispersados por todo el lugar, sentados, charlando tranquilamente… todos ellos con sus mejores galas. Los abanicos y las sombrillas abundaban, a pesar de que un refrescante viento del sur, cortesía del hijo de Eolo, corría por el lugar.

En la parte frontal del acantilado se encontraban los tronos de los reyes. Ese mismo día se iba a designar al nuevo rey del fuego; una semana después de que el anterior rey hubiera sido destronado.

º1234567890

La primera en entrar fue Gaia, que caminó lentamente hasta su trono de piedra. Tras ella apareció Eolo, vestido como la primera vez que lo había visto Jack. Las mujeres contuvieron la respiración al ver pasar al príncipe de los vientos tras su padre. En el momento en el que se sentaron ambos, y Jack se colocaba tras el trono de su padre, el mar se embraveció y Acapulco y Calypso surgieron ante ellos.

"Estamos aquí para proclamar al nuevo rey del fuego". Dijo Gaia.

"Y por ello os hemos congregado aquí". Dijo Eolo.

"Así que, nos enorgullecemos de presentar al pueblo el que será vuestro nuevo rey" dijo Calypso. "alguien que ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones su valía, alguien que se ha enfrentado a la muerte en numerosas ocasiones solo por salvar a los demás, alguien que merece ser reconocido por nosotros y por todo el mundo, alguien al que se le ofrece este cargo de valía, simplemente porque lo merece."

En ese momento apareció el nuevo rey del fuego, iba a ser designado como Pyro, dios del fuego y del sol. La gente se giró hacia el lugar por donde avanzaba el hombre. Le habían vestido de blanco, habían peinado su pelo canoso hacia atrás, a pesar de que no habían podido cortar sus abundantes patillas ni esa perilla extraña que adornaba su rostro, ensanchado por una sonrisa sincera. Joshamee Gibs era el nuevo rey. Se arrodilló ante los otros tres mandatarios que colocaron sobre sus sienes una corona de metal, en la que brillaba un fuego fatuo helado. Levantó el rostro y sus majestades le sonrieron con afecto, entregándole el latigo, también de fuego, para que espoleara a los caballos que moverían el sol de un lugar a otro.

"Joshamee Gibs, te nombramos como Pyros, nuevo rey del fuego". Dijo Calypso.

"Por tu coraje, por tu capacidad de sacrificio" dijo Will.

"Porque sabemos que serás capaz de enfrentarte a todo lo que se enfrente en el camino". Dijo Gaia.

"Porque confiamos en ti". Dijo Jack.

"Oh, amigos… de verás, gracias…" dijo Gibs embargado de emoción.

(vale resulto algo ñoño, pero es que Gibs se merecía un homenaje).

Entonces se sentó en su trono. Se necesitaba a los cuatro reyes para poder bendecir semejante casamiento: el príncipe de la Tierra con una de las princesas del agua. Las hermanas de Cyrce y Elia avanzaron entre la gente, todas ellas vestidas de distintos tonos de azul y verde. Llegaban frente a las majestades, hacían una leve reverencia y se sentaban, formando un semicírculo. Entonces entraron los hombres, uno por cada hermana, el mismo procedimiento, ligera reverencia frente a los reyes, y se sentaban al lado de las muchachas. Entró Jasón, con el pelo rojo al viento, de blanco, al igual que Jack. En ese momento apareció Elia. Radiante y bella vestida con un corsé blanco con flores rojas, y una falda granate, tras ella Cyrce vestida exactamente igual.

"Que descocada!!" dijo Tosca "Va vestida igual que la novia".

Elia y Cyrce se miraron y caminaron entre los invitados, hasta llegar a Jasón y entonces se situó Elia a su izquierda y Cyrce a su derecha entrelazando los tres las manos con una sonrisa.


	29. increible

Weno, paso a aclarar un par de cosillas:

Aenor Sachiel: Las hermanas de la novia se colocan en semicírculo como una manera de colocarlas en primera fila; igual que cuando hay una boda normal se quedan al lado de los novios, o se sientan en primera fila, pues esto es igual, solo que como no hay bancos, se sientan en semicírculo.

Tranqui que hablaran… padre e hijo.

aLdi: Las hermanas de Cyrce son unas arpías verdad??? Las consecuencias son sus contestaciones y… weno, que se mueran de envidia.

Grace por lo de relindo

Atenisa: grace por aprobar mi elección de Gibs.

Las hermanas cuchicheaban sin tener muy claro lo que ocurría, ¿por qué Cyrce no se apartaba y dejaba que continuaran la ceremonia? ¿se había arrepentido en el último momento y quería casarse con Jasón? ¿O él era bígamo y se iba a casar con las dos?.

Jasón y Elia se sonrieron, entonces él giró la cabeza hacia Cyrce y se inclinó hacia ella, acercándose a sus labios, la dio un suave beso en la comisura, y entonces la tomó de la mano izquierda, y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Jack se movió, dejando su puesto tras el trono de Eolo y todas las mujeres que había alrededor murmuraron aún más con un sonrisa en los labios, incluso alguna de ellas le lanzó una sonrisa o una mirada coqueta. Allí estaba Jack con una sonrisa en la boca que brillaba bajo el sol veraniego. Estiró la mano y cogió cuidadosamente la de Cyrce. Se miraron intensamente y entonces él depositó un corto beso en los labios de ella. Los susurros se habían convertido en su gran mayoría en caras de sorpresa.

Los novios se arrodillaron: Jasón frente a Elia, y Cyrce frente a Jack entre los dos (entre Jasón y Elia y entre Cyrce y Jack) un cuenco y una antorcha. Los reyes levantaron los brazos por encima de su cabeza y unieron las palmas bajándolas hasta su rostro y entonces una unidad de cada elemento apareció ante ellos:

12345734589679

"Os bendecimos, queridas parejas con el fuego eterno" mientras Pyro (Gibs) decía esto un dragón pasaba por encima de sus cabezas, prendiendo con su beso de fuego las antorchas que había en el centro "para que nunca se apague el fuego de vuestro amor".

"Os lo agradecemos Pyro, monarca del Fuego" dijeron los cuatro mientras tomaban la antorcha entre los dos, se levantaban y se la mostraban al resto, que inclinó la cabeza aprobando la bendición.

12324345645759

"Os bendecimos, queridas parejas con estas plantas, para que representen vuestra vida y su crecimiento". A continuación una bella enredadera con flores rojas y blancas creció alrededor de las dos parejas uniéndose sobre su cabeza, como si fuera un arco.

"Os lo agradecemos Gaia, reina de la Tierra".

1234566787800

"Os bendecimos, queridas parejas con esta lluvia, que alimentará vuestro amor y os ayudará a sobrepasar los malos momentos". La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero no con fuerza, ni fría; sino una lluvia tenue que refrescó a los invitados, que la recibieron entre risas y alegría. Las gotas fueron recogidas en los cuencos que había ante ellos. Entre los miembros de las parejas las tomaron y las mostraron a los invitados que inclinaron la cabeza aprobando la bendición.

"Os lo agradecemos, Calypso reina de los mares".

12342132141244

"Os bendecimos, queridas parejas, con el las nubes y el viento" un elemental de viento apareció ante cada una de las parejas, dándolas a cada una de las mujeres un colgante; en cada uno de ellos, un cristal transparente atrapaba lo que parecía un fragmento de cielo, pequeñas fracciones de nubes blancas se agitaban en el centro. "aportaran claridad y tranquilidad cuando sea necesario".

"Os lo agradecemos, Eolo, rey del viento".

"El mundo, el universo está formado por los cuatro elemento: la tierra, el fuego, el aire y el agua, y por ello, habeis sido bendecidos por esos cuatro elementos, que ellos os ayuden a que vuestro amor perdure". Dijo Calypso.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y lágrimas mientras Elia besaba tenuemente a Jasón y Jack, en su estilo, besaba apasionadamente a Cyrce. Ya eran marido y mujer. Príncipe de la Tierra y Princesa de los mares; y príncipe del viento y princesa de los mares.

Por arte de magia la comida apareció sobre mantas de colores en el suelo, y los novios y los reyes se sentaron a festejar el gran acontecimiento.

Elia se inclinó sobre el oído de su hermana, mientras sonreía ampliamente:

"Míralas, como se retuercen todas de envidia… que viborillas… jajajaja… quién las iba a decir que ibas a acabar casada con el soltero más codiciado del Caribe Español"

"No solo del Caribe Español preciosa, sino de todo el Caribe, incluso del mundo". Los tres se echaron a reír, tras unos segundos, Jack como un marido ejemplar apartó un par de mechones de pelo del rostro de su esposa y volvió a besarla, no podía parar de hacerlo, le parecía como si fuese demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algo… increíble.


	30. bodas ron y charla

MUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! ME HAN ENCANTADO VUESTRAS CONTESTACIONES ;) A Shane Black Prince, a Atenisa, a Aldi, a AENOR muchas muchas gracias, me animais un montonazo!!.

Era la decimoquinta vez que Jack se levantaba y gritaba al personal "BODAS, ME ENCANTAN LAS BODAS, QUE CORRA EL RON" y entonces todos reían levantaban sus copas al mismo tiempo que el príncipe y bebían un largo trago.

Cyrce le tomó de la mano y le hizo sentarse mientras que el pirata gritaba: "Me he casado con la mujer más bella del mundo!!!!"

"Jack por favor, me sonrojas" decía Elia dos sitios más allá.

"Por supuesto, mejorando lo presente querida cuñadita" reía Jack.

1234567890

Las horas fueron pasando y cuando la luna iba a empezar a brillar en el cielo, se acercaron unos hombres con antorchas encendidas que fueron colocando alrededor de los invitados. Mientras comenzaba a sonar la música. Los tambores, una guitarra, un contrabajo… todos ellos formaban ritmos cálidos y caribeños que llenaron los sentidos de los que allí se reunían, incitándoles a un baile inmediato. Las dos novias se levantaron inmediatamente y de la mano se acercaron a la multitud que los acogió con gritos de alegría. Jasón sonrió observando a su mujer, y miró a Jack, que observaba, también con una sonrisa en los labios, a la que ya era su esposa. Jasón susurró algo a Jack que sonrió, y se levantó alejándose hasta su madre. Jack se quedó sentado, con el vaso en la mano, embriagándose de la belleza y alegría a su alrededor. A los pocos minutos sintió una sombra tras él y giró la cabeza automáticamente, buscando un arma inexistente en su cintura, demasiado tiempo al acecho para reaccionar bien. Era Eolo, que le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

"Creo que antes te había dicho que quería hablar contigo"

"Sí, gran charla padre- hijo… tampoco te esfuerces mucho, ya he tenido un padre durante 30 años que se ha dedicado a darme consejos". El rostro de Eolo se ensombreció.

"Entonces quizá no necesites esto…" hizo amago de levantarse, pero Jack le tomó del brazo.

"no, no te vayas, disculpame… el ron…- dijo mientras levantaba el vaso. "te escucho".


	31. ella

LO SIENTO CHICAS POR DEJARLO ABANDONADO ES QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN ME HA ABANDONADO A MÍ. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE… la vuelta de tuerca.

Apenas se habían alejado un par de metros cuando Eolo se giró a su hijo y mirándole a los ojos y con una sonrisa apacible…

"Hijo mío, son tantas las cosas que tengo que decirte…"

"No… papi?... padre??... Eolo será mejor" dijo Jack mostrando una sonrisa irónica "no es el momento para ponernos sensibleros… estamos en una boda… corre el ron a borbotones… no nos pongamos sentimentales y disfrutemos del momento"

"Sí hijo mío, sí, tengo la certeza de que tú has disfrutado mucho el "momento" como tú dices, sobre todo con bellas compañías"

"Cierto, cierto, pero no creo que tú, que abandonaste a mi madre seas el más indicado para juzgarme" dijo Jack mantuvo la sonrisa, pero había un deje amenazador en su tono.

"Jack, lo que yo quiero decirte, es que es tu turno de asumir las responsabilidades que te corresponden"

"Nononononononono, ya he cumplido con demasiadas responsabilidades hoy. ¡me acabo de casar! Me han echado el lazo, he dejado de estar en el mercado" dijo Jack haciendo un puchero y abarcando con los brazos a todas las mujeres que había en el lugar.

"Pero Jack…"

"Hoy disfruta de la fiesta, padre, mañana hablaremos de esas responsabilidades". Y se alejó con paso firme.

Cyrce les observaba desde lejos, sin borrar la sonrisa, algo forzada, de su rostro… las sensaciones la embargaban…. su sexto sentido la decía que algo no andaba bien. Giró la cabeza y observó a sus invitados, todos reían, brindaban y comían sin importarles nada… todos, excepto uno… una para ser más exactos, una bella mujer de color que sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano. En el preciso instante en el que los ojos de la sirenia se fijaban en la muchacha otro invitado se levantó con la copa en una mano y un tenedor en otra:

"Un brindis, quiero hacer un brindis por la pareja… por los recién casados… por…"

"Por nadie" dijo la mujer levantándose, atrayendo todas las miradas a su cuerpo, de pronto Jack abandonó a su padre y se acercó presuroso a ella, y tomándola del brazo muy rudamente la susurró:

"¿se puede saber que narices haces aquí?"

"pero Jack, querido, sabes perfectamente que hago aquí" dijo ella soltándose y acercándose a la novia "querida, te daría la enhorawena pero es que no estás casada… porque él ya estaba casado conmigo".

La muchacha se levantó y miró a Jack desconcertada:

"¡quiero una explicación inmediatamente!"

"cielo, siéntate yo te explicaré todo… solo déjame…"

Pero el novio ya casado, no pudo ni acercarse a su no- novia, porque ella se alejó de él hasta acercarse a la muchacha.

"Explícame, quién eres, qué haces aquí y porque dices estar casada con mi marido"

"Me llamo Ana María, he sido tripulante de la Perla Negra, y querida, relájate, no ha sido con este golfo con el que me he casado, el capitán Jack Sparrow es demasiado poco para mí, es con él con quién me desposé".

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Jasón, que pálido lo único que consiguió hacer fue… desmayarse.


	32. ¿que quiero?

SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SEGUIR, ES QUE TENGO UN EXAMEN EL MARTES Y ESTOY UN POCO AGOBIADILLA. PERO WENO, AQUÍ ESTA.

"Llovía a cantaros, no hacía buen, no cantaban los pájaros… en definitiva… no era el día de la boda perfecta, pero a ellos les daba igual, estaban enamorados a más no poder… o eso creían en el momento. Ni siquiera iban vestidos de gala, ni siquiera tenían un techo que les cobijara, pero se casaron allí mismo, en esa pequeña isla, en las ruinas de una iglesia. Después de un año de amor, esplendor, risas y juventud, la relación se terminó. Eramos muy jóvenes, estábamos confundidos, entonces yo conocí a Jack y bueno… mi rumbo varió"

Elia la miró sorprendida, podía llegar a notar el dolor en el corazón de la joven. Miró a Jasón sin llegar a comprender.

"Verás, yo no creí que estuvieramos casados de verdad… ni siquiera nos casó un sacerdote cristiano… ibamos en taparrabos… con la cara pintada… eso… eso… eso no es una boda real ¿no?"

"Sí querido, sí, fue una boda en toda regla"

"Bueno, fuera o no una boda, dime ¿qué es lo qué quieres exactamente ahora, volviendo 7 años después de todo esto."

"Pues simplemente, le quiero a él. Me pertenece, por ley".

Fue en ese momento cuando Calypso se acercó conciliadora.

"Ana María, Jasón y Elia, acompañadme dentro de la casa, ya ha habido demasiado espectáculo delante de los invitados".

Los tres siguieron a Elizabeth y entraron en la casa, minutos después Gaia entró en la misma habitación que ellos y horas después Ana María salía con Jasón de la mano. Feliz y sonriente. Cyrce echó a correr todo lo rápido que podía, que no era mucho gracias a la falda de boda, con Jack detrás llamándola a gritos. Entró en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y lo que vio la dejó anonadada: docenas de Jasones estaban en la habitación… es como cuando atravesaron la primera prueba, Cyrce no aguantó y se desmayó en brazos del pirata que había entrado tras ella.


	33. y con un soplo de aire

Se me olvido colgar el siguiente, osea este, perdon, perdon, perdon, que desastre soy!!.

Calypso y Gaia una junto a otra, habían urdido una treta para que ambas mujeres se quedaran tranquilas.

Contaban las escritos que hacía mucho tiempo se habían unido los cuatro reyes del mundo y juntos, de la arcilla de la tierra mezclada con el agua del mar habían creado al hombre, modelandolo con fuego y cuando este ya tenía forma, con un soplo de aire le otorgaron la vida.

Pues bien, en base a esta sencilla "receta", los dioses habían vuelto a rehacer al hombre, solo que esta vez, no necesitaban solo uno, sino docenas de ellos, hicieron exactamente 32, habiendo sacado a Elia y a Ana María de la habitación segundos antes, cuando entraron (de una en una) les hicieron una proposición:

"En esta habitación hay 33 Jasones tan diferentes como iguales e únicos. Elegid al correcto, al que deseeis, y será vuestro para siempre".

Así, cada una eligió a uno de los muchachos, y se fue a una habitación separada de las demás. Cuando terminaron de deliberar, Calypso se acercó a Ana María:

"Ana, has elegido al correcto, has vencido, ya puedes irte".

La muchacha susurró un agradecimiento y contenta como unas pascuas se marchó de la mano de su todavía marido.

Pero en la habitación del al lado, había pasado exactamente lo mismo; Elia volvió a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose de nuevo con las docenas de Jasones, y mirando a su esposo con desconfianza, pero de pronto, él sonrió abiertamente y ella se echó a reír, y le abrazó.

"Y entonces, que ha pasado con Ana María?" preguntó Elia.

"No quería al Jasón real, quería uno perfecto, uno al que mandar, uno que la siguiera a todas parte… y se lo hemos dado, aunque… no sabemos cuanto durará…" dijo Gaia.

Entonces Elia miró de nuevo a Jasón y le abofeteó rápidamente para después abrazarle de nuevo:

"Por no haberme contado lo de Ana María, pero a pesar de todo todavía te quiero"

En ese momento es cuando había entrado Cyrce en escena, y se había desmayado, después de que la pasaran unas sales por la nariz, la sirena despertó algo sobresaltada y la contaron toda la historia de la accidentada boda.

CHICAS, OS INFORMO QUE… SOLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… WENO, NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE SEGUIREMOS CON OTRAS HISTORIAS Y SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ… EL RON!!!!!.


	34. las constelaciones

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS NIÑAS, PORQUE HABEIS LEÍDO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS Y ME HABEIS ANIMADO UN MONTÓN, OS DEDICO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y UN BESOTE ENORME A TODAS. (y todos, que no sé si hay ;) .

Iba a salir por la puerta, cuando Eolo, de nuevo, retuvo a su hijo.

"Jano… hijo mío"

"Dime Eolo, está visto que no podrás esperar a mañana" dijo Jack susurrando esto último. Cyrce se volvió y le hizo una seña al pirata para indicarle que le esperaría fuera.

"Jano…"

"Llámame Jack por favor, ha sido mi nombre toda mi vida y no puedo acostumbrarme a otro".

"Esta bien, Jack. Eres el príncipe del viento, y ya es hora de vayas a casa y aprendas como debe regir un príncipe, como deben hacerse las cosas, como tienes que utilizar los vientos… sé que tu poder es innato, lo vi cuando utilizaste las corrientes aéreas para guiar más rápido la Perla hasta aquí".

"Padre, no os lo tomeis a mal, pero yo no deseo ir a lo que vos llamais casa. Mi casa es el mar, que más muestra de ello que mi casamiento con una sirena!! Yo soy un pirata, este o no desposado. El océano es mi hogar, es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla."

Cyrce apoyada contra la puerta, había escuchado todo, y una sonrisa de satisfacción y una lágrima de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla.

La conversación padre- hijo terminó igual de repentinamente que había comenzado y con una "advertencia" por parte de Eolo:

"Quizá ahora no quieras acudir allí, y te lo perdono, hijo, pero sé que en tu interior sabes, que en algún momento tendrás que ir, y yo te estaré esperando, a ti, y a tu esposa que está escuchando discretamente tras la puerta"

Cyrce intentó huir, pero solo le dio tiempo a caminar un par de pasos antes de que Eolo abriera la puerta y pasara ante ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

123456789012345667789090

Jack y Cyrce estaban asomados al balcón de su habitación, observando como Elia y Jasón bailaban felices con todos los invitados. Entonces Cyrce alzó la cabeza y le dijo a Jack:

"Mira, hay están las constelaciones¿ves esa que tiene forma de espada? Pues es la del PRÍNCIPE NEGRO, la que tiene forma de caballo se llama ALDI, esa de al lado con forma de águila es AENOR y la que es como una rosa abierta es ATENISA…"

Y Cyrce no pudo seguir contándole las constelaciones a pesar de que hubiera querido seguir, porque se encontró con los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, en un beso suave y dulce. Entonces él se separó apenas unos milímetros de ella, y observando que ella se había enfurruñado un poco la acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos y con ternura la dijo:

"No te preocupes amor. Tendrás muchas noches para enseñarme las estrellas"

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN


End file.
